


El aroma correcto

by lady_chibineko



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Relación entre dos tigres machos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic de La Era del Hielo (Ice Age). DiegoxOC. Nuestro dientes de sable favorito descubre que ese anhelado aroma tan buscado viene, muchas veces, en el empaque menos esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko   
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofilico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

**Anuncio:** Seeeeeh... Diego con el personaje creado por mi ¡Conozcan a su media naranja felina!. En fin, Diego es mi personaje favorito de The Ice Age y por lo tanto lo meto al fandom que mi alocada mente crea porque le da la gana. Disfruten! Le dedico este fic a todos los gatos que he tenido, que aún tengo y que vendrán a mi vida. En especial al pequeño Dieguito, al cual le prometí un hogar y me lo arrebataron antes de poder llevarlo a casa. Te extraño cosita peluda y renegona u.u espero que estés bien ahora en el cielo de los gatos. En fin, disfruten por favor.

Y ahora al fic...

**Capítulo I**

Diego se estiró un poco sin salir de la sombra del árbol bajo el cual descansaba mientras observaba a Morita jugar con Sid, Crash y Eddie; en tanto que Manny y Ellie se relajaban un rato un poco más alejados a la orilla de un riachuelo de esa gran aventura que ambos llevaban juntos luego de haber formado una familia. El enorme gato suspiró al pensar en esa palabra, familia y es que le daba un poco de nostalgia por algo que hacia mucho tiempo había perdido al separarse de sus padres y que tal vez nunca volvería a encontrar.

Si bien era cierto que tenia la dicha de pertenecer a la más singular y sin duda alguna la mejor de las manadas en el mundo, la cual era a su vez una muy singular gran familia; la verdad era que el tigre dientes de sable deseaba una familia propia, como la que el mamut tenía o la que incluso Sid proclamaba tener cada vez que mencionaba a sus hijos adoptivos Eggbert, Yoko y Shelly una y otra vez sin parar, preguntando que tan grandes estarían en aquel momento y sin lo extrañarían y aunque Diego no pensaba decirlo nunca en voz alta, en especial a Sid, estaba seguro de que esas tres enormes lagartijas y su igualmente enorme madre si extrañaban a ese perezoso cabeza hueca de su amigo.

Y al pensar en aquello se deprimió un poco. Él no tenía, después de todo, a nadie que lo extrañase de esa forma como lo tenían Sid en esa peculiar familia a la distancia o Manny, quien de manera más mundana tenía junto a él a su adorada Ellie a quien amaba y que a su vez lo amaba como cualquier pareja de enamorados se ama y también contaban con Morita, esa pequeña pilla que le ponía al pobre mamut los pelos de punta, pero que una y otra vez le sacaba sonrisas y sacadas de pecho del orgullo que le daba.

Así es, Diego deseaba una familia propia, pero por alguna razón no lograba iniciar una ¡Y no porque no lo hubiese intentado!. Ese definitivamente no era el problema, porque lo habia intentado hacía tan solo una temporada, cuando un par de lindas dientes de sable, María y Rosaura, habían ido al valle. Diego, como el macho galante que siempre había sido, les llevo regalos, les mostró el porte de macho adulto y sano que tenía y todas las otras lides del cortejo entre dientes de sable que se tenían que llevar a cabo se dieron, o por lo menos casi todas porque al final algo faltó, algo que para todo dientes de sable era crucial: ninguna de esas lindas hembras tenía el aroma adecuado para hacer click con Diego, ninguna soltaba al aire las feromonas correctas para hacer que al macho en cuestión se le agitaran los instintos en busca de reclamar derecho de propiedad y sentar las bases para formar una familia llena que cachorritos que lo llamaran papá. No, a pesar de todo, ninguna fue la adecuada, y Diego solo miró cabizbajo el correr del agua del riachuelo cercano a la guarida el día que ambas se marcharon en buscar de algún otro macho con el cual tener algo más de suerte.

\- "Tranquilo Diego, estoy segura de que tu pareja esta allí en algún lugar y que sin importar que, ambos se encontraran cuando llegue el momento adecuado."- lo animó Ellie en ese momento, colocando una trompa amiga sobre su lomo- "Sino míranos a Manny y a mi, yo que toda mi vida busqué a la zarigüeya macho perfecta y terminé junto a un mamut lleno de defectos."

Eso sin lugar a duda arrancó una sonrisa de Diego en aquellos momentos, así como lo volvía a hacer en el presente. Se levantó y desperezó mientras veía a Crash y Eddie aplastar a Sid contra el suelo y a Morita llenar al pobre perezoso de barro. Sid terminó viéndose tan ridículo como de costumbre y Diego tan solo negó desde su sitio de espectador.

\- "Muy bien, se acabó el descanso. Hora de ir a buscar el almuerzo, dientes de sable holgazán."- se dijo a si mismo el enorme gato antes de salir de manera pausada del recinto, dar un estirón a sus músculos en general y luego lanzarse a la carrera hasta su punto de caza, el cual estaba fuera del valle puesto que la sola idea de que Morita lo viese cazando y pusiese cara de pena al ver a su tío Diego comiendo a otros animales hacia al pobre gato sentirse enfermo (al igual que al padre de la criatura, Manny le había pedido especialmente a Diego que mantuviese a Morita lejos de matanzas a otras criaturas). El solo pensar en la mamutsita con la carita llena de lagrimas por su culpa le hacía sin duda alguna, desear patearse la cola a si mismo.

Ya varios kilómetros alejado del valle, Diego divisó una pequeña panda de mamíferos pequeños, con uno sería suficiente para llenarle la panza. Se puso en posición de acecho, dio un paso... y un ruido a su derecha llamó su atención. Divisó con cuidado pero nada apareció en su campo de visión, además de que ningún ruido alertó a sus presas. Bien.

Volvió su atención hacia los mamíferos pequeños y eligió a uno con antelación. Se preparó, comprimió el cuerpo, tensó los músculos, avanzó con el vientre pegado al suelo hasta que estuvo apenas a unos pasos de distancia de su futura cena. Sacó las garras tanto traseras como delanteras, preparó las patas y finalmente saltó. Un par de minutos después ya tenía la cena en el hocico y se dirigía ufano de regreso al valle. Aún cuando tuviese que esconderse de Morita para evitar que la niña lo viese, prefería comer en casa, lo hacía sentirse... seguro.

Siguió su camino con tranquilidad, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a los lados pues tenia el extraño presentimiento de que algo tenía puestos los ojos sobre él, su instinto se lo decía, pero no lograba divisar nada raro.

Bueno, eso no importaba ya que casi estaba en su guarida. Hacia unos momentos había llegado al valle y como acostumbraba, transitaba el camino libre de crías para evitar traumatismos y gritos infantiles, unos metros más e iniciaría el festín.

Y fue cuando terminaba de pensar en la palabra 'festín' que se reprendió a si mismo por no estar atento a sus instintos, porque de pronto algo lo atacó y eso que lo atacó trató de quitarle su presa. Por supuesto que siendo Diego el tigre dientes de sable que era, pues no se dejó. Lanzó un rugido lleno de furia y soltando momentáneamente su próxima cena ataco a quien iba terminar siendo su próxima víctima.

Un movimiento preciso y ya tenia contra el suelo a... a...

¿Era acaso otro dientes de sable lo que estaba atrapado bajo su peso?... Si, lo era, era un macho un poco más pequeño que él y el cual en aquellos momentos le mandaba una mirada que si las miradas mataran, Diego ya hubiese caido bien muerto por lo menos una docena de veces. ¡Cuando era Diego quien debería de mirar con todo el desdén del mundo a ese pequeño ladrón!, pero había algo, un no sé que, que tenia a Diego simplemente mirando alelado a su nueva presa.

\- "¡Diego! ¡¿Pasó algo?!."- llegó de pronto la voz de Manny, quien al escuchar el rugido del tigre había dejado todo lo que hacia de momento para ir en ayuda de su amigo, al igual que el resto de la manada.

Aquello no fue bueno, Diego se distrajo y el otro dientes de sable aprovechó dicha distracción para moverse lo suficiente para liberar una pata delantera y lanzar un zarpazo que para esquivar, Diego se vio obligado a moverse liberando al otro tigre que en un tris tras se hizo de la olvidada cena de Diego y salió corriendo del lugar como si lo persiguiese su peor pesadilla.

\- "Diego ¿ese era otro tigre?."- preguntó Ellie quien preocupada trataba de evitar que Morita se siguiese acercando.

\- "¿Que?... Mmm, si, si lo era."- contestó Diego algo desconcentrado y es que lo que acababa de suceder no le cuadraba para nada.

\- "¿Te lastimo?."- preguntó Sid muy preocupado.

\- "¿Lastimarme? Claro que no."- respondió furioso el tigre local- "Pero se llevo mi cena... ¡Me robó!."

\- "En ese caso el lastimado era el otro tigre."- y para reafirmar sus palabras Sid señaló una de las patas traseras de Diego, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre, así como diferentes zonas marcadas del suelo.

\- "Esto no me gusta nada."- Manny opinó preocupado- "Un dientes de sable herido puede ser más peligroso que uno sano. Puede tratar de atacar a las crias por hambre."

Diego gruñó de pronto.

\- "Demonios."- comentó antes de emprender la marcha tras el rastro de aquel sujeto y trás de él fueron Sid y Manny, así como Ellie sin mediar palabra alguna.

\- "Morita, quédate con tus tíos Crash y Eddie."- ordenó Manny cuando se perdía ya de la vista de su hija quien miró a las dos zarigüeyas que se habían posicionado sobre su lomo con preocupación. Los tres se miraron y esbozaron un gesto de decisión antes de seguir al resto. Le dijeron que se quedara junto a ellos, pero su padre no especificó donde, y como iban las cosas no iban a devolverla si la descubrían a, quizás, medio camino.

Diego llevaba ya un buen rato siguiendo el rastro y a cada paso se alarmaba más, pues la cantidad de sangre en el rastro aumentaba también a cada paso. Ese tigre se estaba desangrando, tanto que comenzaba a dudar que fuese un peligro para otros. No se puede ser un peligro para nadie si se esta muerto.

Hacia un buen trecho que había pasado su punto de caza y si la memoria no le fallaba pronto llegarían a un grupo de cuevas en las faldas de una gran montaña, probablemente el tigre herido se dirigía hacia aquel lugar.

\- "¿Falta mucho para llegar?."- interrumpió de pronto una voz infantil la marcha y tanto Manny como Ellie voltearon con el corazón casi saliéndose de sus pechos.

\- "¡Morita!."- casi rugió el preocupado padre- "¡Te dije que te quedaras con tus tíos!."

\- "Pero si estoy con ellos."- replicó la niña algo acojonada por la repentina furia de su padre.

\- "Es cierto."- replicó Crash.

\- "Estamos aquí con ella."- intervino Eddie.

Ellie negó con desesperación mientras que Manny se frotaba con la trompa el entrecejo pues un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con iniciar.

\- "Pero en casa."- replicó el pobre padre de la criatura.

\- "No dijiste eso."- se defendió la niña.

\- "Ay hija."- Ellie fue a envolverla en un protector abrazo de trompa, tras lo cual buscó con la mirada a su marido.

\- "Ya que... pero no te separes de nosotros."- indicó finalmente el igualmente preocupado mamut mientras franqueaba el otro lado de la niña, que ahora iba protegida por un padre a cada lado.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que de pronto unos peñascos más abajo de donde se encontraba la singular manada, Sid divisó una figura que se movía lentamente entre las piedras, casi como arrastrándose, lo cual confirmó las sospechas de Diego. Ese tigre no daba para más.

Sin embargo el felino herido parecía tener un destino fijo, pues aunque deteniéndose a cada instante y hasta arrastrándose, éste seguía su camino con la robada presa bien aferrada entre las fauces y perdiendo gran cantidad de sangre a cada paso.

\- "Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo seguimos."- comentó Sid mirando curioso al otro animal.

\- "Parece que no."- confirmó Diego empezando el descenso para alcanzar al otro, aunque de manera más lenta para evitar un altercado.

Sin embargo el otro tigre no fue muy lejos, sino que al llegar a la primera cueva por fin se sentó, alzó una pata y sacando las garras rasguñó la entrada y luego de eso por fin se permitió soltar la presa y respirar, dejando notar que hasta la respiración se le hacia pesada y dolorosa.

Y entonces sucedió lo que ninguno de los espectadores pensó que ocurriría. Un par de naricitas asomaron al tiempo que el dientes de sable suavizaba la mirada antes de, con gran esfuerzo, partir la presa robada en trozos y dejarlos en el suelo, separando apenas una parte pequeña (una pata) y dejando el resto a los dos cachorros que salían de la cueva mientras éste entraba muy despacio.

Los cachorritos, que a la distancia se podían notar una hembrita que rengueaba de las patitas traseras y un machito algo temeroso que lo olfateaba todo, por fin cogieron cada uno una porción y le metieron el diente al alimento con tal hambre y desesperación que más de uno de los observadores sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Estaban sin palabras, tratando de decidir que hacer cuando el tigre macho salió de nuevo, llevando con suavidad, cargado del cogote a un pequeño cachorrito de días de nacido, de esos que no sobreviven sin una madre que le brindase leche, pero no había madre alguna ni mucho menos leche alrededor. Sin embargo el macho joven simplemente se acomodó junto a la porción que dejase antes y dándole la espalda al grupo de cuya presencia no estaba enterado, acomodó al cachorrillo entre sus patas, mordió un pedazo de carne de la pata que se había guardado y con paciencia inusual en un tigre, comenzó a masticar dicho pedazo de carne una y otra vez, tras lo cual sacó una garra, le abrió el hociquito al bebé y le pasó el alimento ya procesado al pequeño cachorro, el cual para sorpresa de Sid que lleno de curiosidad se había ido acercando de aquella manera tan descuidada suya, había aceptado la comida y se había tragado el pequeño bocado ofrecido.

\- "¡Wow!, no sabía que se podía alimentar así a un bebé de dientes de sable... ¿donde lo aprendiste? ¿Sirve para otros bebés?."- preguntó el perezoso gigante con aquella actitud amigable e infantil que siempre mostraba.

Aunque por supuesto, el dientes de sable herido no se sintió muy feliz al verse de pronto él y su pequeña manada rodeados, sino que ansioso y asustado se colocó al frente del pequeño cachorro más indefenso mientras ordenaba a los otros dos colocarse también tras de él en tanto que mostraba amenazante los dientes a los 'enemigos'.

En cuanto a los cachorritos restantes, la hembrita rengueante fue directamente tras del adulto que la protegía y más de uno pudo distinguir en su apurado aunque lento andar que tenía una enorme herida apenas cicatrizada en los cuartos traseros. Un cachorro que apenas y podía moverse de lo pequeño que era, otra con esa clase de herida. Diego comenzaba a imaginar como pudieron llegar a las patas de un macho joven sin una hembra al lado... ¿Y el otro cachorro?, este se había ¿perdido?. El chiquillo en efecto parecía no saber donde estaba, había perdido el norte y olfateaba con frenesí todo alrededor aunque en lugar de ir con su pequeña manada en realidad se alejaba de esta, tanto que llego a chocar con Ellie a quien olfateó y luego puso una cara de susto que daba pena.

\- "¡Fernando!."- chilló el tigre herido sin saber bien que hacer.

En tanto la mamut, siguiendo sus instintos maternales, alzó la trompa y acarició la cabecita del cachorro... y se dió cuenta.

\- "Manny... creo que no puede ver."- comentó cuando el chiquillo alzó la mirada y mostró los ojos sin vida.

\- "No... no le hagan daño."- suplicó entonces el tigre herido- "Siento haber robado, pero no he tenido para darles de comer en días. Por piedad, es solo un niño."- dijo con voz casi desfallecida.

\- "Mamá Daniel..."- susurró la cachorra con temor desde la protección que le ofrecía el tigre.

\- "Tranquila Helena... todo estará bien."

Ellie acarició al niño con la trompa, este la olfateó aún asustado. Ella lo alzó con gentileza y dando dos pasos al frente lo depositó junto al macho herido, quien rápidamente lo atrajo en un protector abrazo entre sus patas, donde por fin el cachorro pareció tranquilizarse.

\- "¿Que les paso?."- preguntó el perezoso tan curioso como siempre, más el joven macho solo bajó la mirada demostrando su negativa a contestar.

\- "Son rechazados."- sin embargo contestó Diego, que como dientes de sable conocía el manejo de una manada de su propia especie.

\- "¿Rechazados?."- preguntó Manny mientras observaba al tigre herido relajarse un poco y sentarse rodeado de sus cachorros, por completo negado a hablar.

\- "Es como funcionan las cosas entre los de mi especie, o por lo menos con la mayoría. Cuando un cachorro macho sufre de una imposibilidad para ser un buen cazador es dejado fuera de la manada."- comentó señalando al cachorro ciego- "Cuando la madre no tiene los medios o la experiencia para lograr que sus cachorros sobrevivan, como no tener por ejemplo la suficiente leche, por lo general también los abandonan. Cuando una hembra sufre algún accidente que la imposibilita como reproductora también es rechazada. Y por sobre todo, cuando un macho nuevo se transforma en el alfa de una manada, por lo general se deshace de los cachorros que aún tengan las hembras a su cuidado que sean del macho anterior. En su mayoría de veces los atacan dejándoles heridas con las que un cachorro no sobreviviría."- finalizó Diego mirando a la cachorrita que ahora se escondía con más énfasis tras su protector.

Demás esta decir que durante la explicación del dientes de sable más de uno tembló de horror e indignación, pero la más afectada fue Morita, quien hasta había comenzado a llorar.

\- "Tío... tú ¿también harías eso? ¿Botarías bebés?."- preguntó en medio de hipidos asustados.

El tigre, que no había reparado en la presencia de su sobrina momentos antes, se acercó a ella presuroso para tratar de calmarla.

\- "¡Ey mocosa! dije la mayoría, tú sabes que yo no soy la mayoría. Yo jamás haría eso."

Manny agradeció a su amigo con un gesto, la verdad era que quería proteger a Morita de todo y de todos, pero también era verdad que el mundo no era perfecto y la niña tendría que aprender de a poco eso. Por fin como líder de su pequeña y disfuncional manada familiar, se adelantó al tigre que aún permanecía en silencio, pero que respiraba con mayor dificultad a cada instante.

\- "Mira ¿Daniel me pareció que te llamaban?."- efectivamente el macho alzó la vista, si era el nombre correcto- "No tengo la costumbre de dejar cachorros morir de hambre si puedo evitarlo y tu no te ves en condiciones de alimentarlos. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros siempre y cuando no te comas a ninguno de mi manada."

El tigre miró de reojo al mamut aún sin decir palabra. Fue la cachorrita quien protegida tras las patas delanteras de su guardián increpó con energía.

\- "¡Mamá no come otros animales, solo pescado!. No acuses a mamá de hacer cosas que no hace."- gruñó la gatita molesta.

\- "Helena..."- reprendió con suavidad el tigre.

\- "¿En serio?."- preguntó Sid entre admirado y pensativo- "Pero no hay peces cerca para pescar ¿Que has comido entonces?."

Manny posó entonces por fin sus ojos en el animal con detenimiento; estaba además de herido, escuálido. Era mejor actuar rápido.

\- "Perfecto, entonces todos a casa."- ordenó en aquel tono casual que siempre usaba y que lograba que los de alrededor hiciesen lo que les ordenaba sin chistar. Aunque solo para asegurarse estiró la trompa y tomó con delicadeza al cachorro bebé que descansaba tras el tigre herido.

\- "¡Ey mamut! ¡¿Que crees que haces?!."- increpó asustado el joven tigre.

\- "Tranquilo."- contestó Sid tan dulce como siempre mientras le daba un abrazo al preocupado y ahora sorprendido padre- "Manny es un papá muy delicado para llevar bebés ¡Llevo a Bodoque todo el camino después de todo! y eso sin contar a Morita. Tu cachorro no tendrá ni un rasponcito."

\- "¿Bodoque?."- preguntó el macho entre confundido y aún preocupado.

\- "Ah, un cachorro humano que devolvimos a su familia hace unos años. ¡Fue cuando Manny, Diego y yo nos conocimos! ¿Verdad chicos?."- el perezoso anuncio un tanto risueño.

\- "¿Un cachorro humano?."- se preguntó el tigre justo antes de que otra palabra entrase en su cabeza y le hiciese abrir los ojos con sorpresa. No... no podía ser, había escuchado mal. Estaba seguro.

\- "Sid, ya cállate."- respondió el mamut antes de dirigirse al nuevo tigre con preocupación dibujada en la mirada, pues la sangre seguía fresca en su pelaje y de a pocos aumentaba- "Mira, Diego cazará para tu familia hasta que te mejores, así que tu tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?... Ellie."

\- "Ya voy."- respondió la mamut madre mientras tomaba con delicadeza al otro cachorrito macho en su trompa una vez más, tras lo cual lo arrulló un poquito para tranquilizarlo- "Tranquilo chiquito, iremos a un lugar seguro para que estés con tu familia."

El cachorrito, quien movió las orejitas al escuchar aquello, se acurrucó como pudo en la trompa de la mamut y se abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus patitas, sin embargo Ellie hizo un movimiento y depositó al cachorro en su lomo, lugar al cual sus hermanos zarigueya subieron rápidamente colocándose así uno a cada lado del niño.

\- "Ya lo tenemos hermanita, cuidaremos que este bien."- anunció Eddie al tiempo que la mamut iniciaba también su marcha tras Manny, quien ya había empezado a andar.

Diego por su parte le dio una mirada al otro tigre y a la cachorra antes de suspirar, dar media vuelta y tomar la delantera junto a Manny.

\- "Por lo menos me hubieses consultado antes de ofrecerme como proveedor de esa manada."- reclamó el tigre dándole miradas de reojo al otro que, instado por Sid, por fin se ponía a andar junto a su cachorra, al perezoso y a Morita quien de pronto hablaba muy animada con la tigresita.

\- "¿Por que? ¿No puedes?."- preguntó el mamut picando un poco el orgullo del dientes de sable- "Seguro que tanto tiempo cazando para ti solo te ha afectado el instinto de cazador... o es tal vez que no puedes con presas más grandes ya, siento no haber preguntado antes."

Diego resopló.

\- "Mis instintos y capacidades de caza están perfectamente ¡Gracias!. Hmph, ¡No digas idioteces!."

\- "¿Entonces de que te quejas?."

El tigre volvió a gruñir despacito, dándole una nueva mirada al otro tigre, el cual respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad y si a Diego no le fallaba la vista, y ciertamente no era asi, su nariz estaba comenzando a palidecer. No era una buena señal.

Mientras tanto, al mismo tiempo que inició la conversación entre Manny y Diego, otra también comenzaba.

\- "Hola."- saludó la mamutsita a los tigres que andaban por sus propias patas, curiosa por saber un poco más.

El adulto la miró pero no hizo más y suspiró con esfuerzo continuando su camino, el simple hecho de caminar era bastante.

\- "Hola."- contestó sin embargo la cachorra.

\- "Me llamo Morita y esos de allí son mis papás y mis tíos."

\- "Yo soy Helena. Él es mi mamá Daniel y los otros mis hermanos."- contestó a su vez la cachorra luego de dar una mirada al frente.

Morita sonrió, le gustaba esta chica. Parecía una posible futura amiga, cosa que no tenía en gran número... por lo menos no de su 'edad'.

\- "Eres la única niña. Yo también lo soy... a veces es un poco aburrido, aunque con mis tíos Crash y Eddie hago cosas divertidas, pero luego terminamos castigados."

Helena asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, más de pronto paró y se sentó de una en el suelo.

"¿Helena?."- preguntó Daniel junto a ella- "¿Te duele?."- interrogó mientras que con una pata acariciaba despacio la herida de la niña.

\- "Solo un poquito, ya pasa."

Morita, quien seguía al lado de estos preguntó entonces.

\- "¿Quieres subir a mi lomo? Soy una mamut."- dijo con orgullo mientras hinchaba su pecho infantil- "Puedo llevarte."

\- "¿En serio?."- preguntó Helena y la otra niña asintió segurísima. La tigresita aceptó y pronto Sid la ayudaba a subir, tras lo cual Morita reemprendió el camino, conversando animadamente con su desde ya nueva amiga.

\- "Ah, los niños... hacen amistades súper rápido. Genial ¿eh?.!- comentó el perezoso dándole un golpecito amigable en el lomo al tigre antes de reiniciar su marcha, más el tigre no se movió sino que se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, respirando con dificultad.

\- "Oye, amigo ¿te sientes malito?."- inquirió Sid volviendo sobre sus pasos para pararse frente al tigre, justo antes de que este le diese una mirada vidriosa y tras un leve tambaleo cayese de costado.

\- "¡MANNY!."- gritó Sid por completo asustado, haciendo que todos los que estaban bastante adelantados volviesen sobre sus pasos.

Todos rodearon al tigre y Diego, adelantándose puso una pata sobre la nariz del caido. Ni siquiera estaba caliente, estaba hirviendo.

\- "Vuela en fiebre."- expresó preocupado.

\- "Rayos."- fue todo lo que contestó Manny mientras observaba al grupo. Ellie y Morita (insértese aquí orgullo por su hija) tenían los lomos ocupados, solo Sid y Diego tenían las patas libres... sumó 1+1 y asintiendo para si mismo decidió poner en acción su idea. Pronto un sorprendido Diego tenía al cachorrito bebé entre sus fauces- "Tú lo llevas."- ordenó Manny mientras, con delicadeza, alzaba al tigre inconciente y lo ponía sobre su lomo para después hacer lo mismo con el perezoso- "No dejes que se caiga, iremos a paso rápido."- volvió a ordenar el mamut, esta vez dirigiéndose al perezoso quien asintió enseguida- "Morita, trata de mantenernos el paso hija, es importante."- pidió antes de dar media vuelta y reanudar la marcha.

Por su lado Diego recién salió de su sorpresa y empezó a seguir nervioso a la manada, no solo por tener a un bebé dientes de sable cogido del cogote entre sus dientes, sino porque el aroma que envolvía al bebé, el cual pertenecía al joven herido, estaba causando estragos en todo su ser, solo que no podía definir la razón, pero le traía recuerdos de algo tan lejano que no recordaba, sensaciones que no sabía que estaban allí porque nunca las había sentido y no las entendía... y había algo más... era como que aquel aroma le decía algo pero no entendía el mensaje, excepto que ese algo le faltaba y lo enloquecía no saber que.

Pero no era momento para dichos pensamientos. La meta era llegar a casa y buscar como atender al joven macho, ya después habría tiempo para buscar respuestas, si es que en realidad había algo que contestar.

El tigre de la manada apresuró la marcha llevando con cuidado su pequeña, preciada y por ahora dormida carga. Nunca había sentido algo igual.

**Fin del primer chapter**

**Notas de autor:**

Hi people!... ya se, comenzando un nuevo fic cuando tengo tantos pendientes... pero es que quería poner el primer chapter antes de la película 4 que estrena en un mes. Cuestiones de chibi siendo chibi en todo su estúpido orgullo... ya luego seguiré con lo que me falta, no me maten =T.T=.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y para que lo sepan... el chapter 2 esta escrito en papel, solo falta pasarlo, así que de que hay continuación pues la hay.

Un kiss a tod@s y gracias por leer!

Un besito con mucho miaulove gatuno.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias  



	2. Capítulo II

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo II**

Se sentía cansado, abrir los ojos costaba demasiado; sin embargo algo en su mente lo obligaba a abrirlos y ver alrededor, había algo que necesitaba hacer, algo que tenía que chequear.

\- "¿Mamá Daniel?."- una voz lo llamó como guiándolo al mundo real... una voz infantil... ¿Helena?. ¡Los niños!.

Con mucho esfuerzo abrió los ojos y para su tranquilidad, sus tres cachorros estaban a la vista. Helena a un costado suyo, Fernando tras su lomo y el pequeño bebé entre sus patas delanteras... gorjeando. El pequeñito tenía hambre pero él no tenía nada para darle.

Un ruido al lado donde se encontraba Helena lo hizo voltear, aunque con dificultad. Era la cachorra de mamut. Fernando se escondió hasta hacerse casi invisible.

-"¡YAY! ¡Tú mamá Daniel ya despertó Helena!."- dijo sin embargo la niña con júbilo a su amiga, la cual a diferencia del machito no solo no se escondió sino que alzó una patita y la chocó con la trompa de la mamutsita en señal de triunfo.

\- "¿Verdad que es genial?... tú mamá sabe mucho de curaciones."- felicitó la niña emocionadísima a Morita (bueno, en realidad a Ellie) haciendo que la mamutsita sacase pecho de orgullo ante lo dicho.

\- "Si. Como mis tíos Eddie y Crash se lastiman haciendo 'cosas extremas' a veces, tiene práctica."- explicó la niña y y volteó presurosa- "Le voy a decir a mis papás y tíos, nos vemos."

Daniel se quedó observando a su cachorra, era la primera vez que la veía tan desenvuelta. Trató entonces de acomodarse un poco pero el dolor le impidió tener un movimiento fluido de su propio cuerpo. Se observó entonces la herida, estaba cubierta de algún barro de olor extraño con hojas encima... acercó el hocico pensando en sacarse aquello; tomó entre sus dientes la primera hoja.

\- "Yo de ti no haría eso, no te lo puedes quitar si quieres que tus heridas cicatricen."

El tigre herido se detuvo como si lo hubiesen congelado. Esa voz...

Un enorme pescado cayó a la altura de sus patas delanteras y aunque en ningún momento estuvo cerca de caerle al tigresito bebé, Daniel le envió a Diego una mirada cargada de molestia que hizo al tigre proveedor sentirse un tanto incómodo, sensación que se acrecentó aún más cuando los otros dos cachorros se escondieron atemorizados tras de su protector ¿Que le pasaba a esa manada? ¡Encima que se esforzaba en traerles el sustento!

\- "Cómanlo antes de que huela, no quiero mi cueva con olor a pescado descompuesto."- gruñó Diego antes de salir del lugar echando humo por las orejas mientras murmuraba algo sobre dientes de sable locos.

Ni bien el tigre más grande abandonó la cueva los cachorritos, bastante hambrientos, salieron de detrás de su 'madre' a echarle diente al almuerzo y aunque Daniel se estaba hambriento, señal de su mejoría dicho sea de paso, se enfocó primero en la alimentación del bebé que se movía apenas entre sus patas, algo preocupado sobre todo al no saber cuánto tiempo durmió.

\- "En serio creo que lo que haces alimentando a ese bebé es increíble. Ya dime donde lo aprendiste."- llegó de pronto la voz del perezoso a interrumpir a los comensales, aunque esta vez Helena no se movió y Daniel no reaccionó como la última vez, tan solo el pequeño Fernando buscó esconderse tras su protector de nuevo- "¿Molesto?."- preguntó el recién llegado con voz soñadora mientras se echaba de panza junto al tigre adulto para ver mejor el accionar de la 'madre sustituta'.

Daniel evaluó la situación por un momento antes de contestar con un escueto 'No' y continuar con su tarea de alimentar al bebe, Helena continuó comiendo y Fernando, al no presentir peligro en las acciones de Daniel, volvió a acercarse hasta el pescado, al cual le robó otro bocadito.

\- "¡Qué delicado eres con el bebé!."- comentó Sid maravillado y se atrevió a hacerle cosquillas en una patita al bebé con una de sus garras y Daniel medio sonrió- "Se nota que lo quieres mucho, me alegro que lo encontraras. Creo que todos merecemos tener a alguien que luche por nosotros."

El bebé al parecer se llenó y no quiso aceptar más alimento, Daniel procedió a acomodarlo para sacarle el aire antes de lamerlo para limpiarlo y arrullarlo para que duerma.

\- "Eres un poco extraño."- le comentó el tigre al perezoso sin doble intención en la voz, solo por decirlo.

Y por supuesto Sid no lo tomó a mal en lo absoluto.

\- "Si, ya se. Me lo han dicho antes, sobre todo Manny y Diego. Ellos son mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo ¿sabes?."- comentó todo risueño mientras se daba el gusto de volver a hacer cosquillas en la patita al bebé solo porque si, y que este estaba casi dormido.

\- "Un mamut y un dientes de sable mejores amigos de un perezoso... supongo que ya lo he visto todo entonces."- opinó Daniel mientras le daba un vistazo a lo poco que quedaba del pescado, por no decir ya que era nada. Y él que aún tenía hambre, pero sus cachorros eran primero.

Sid por su lado se puso todo mimoso y mientras volteaba en el suelo sobre su espalda y veía al enorme gato en forma juguetona, proclamó:

\- "No creo, te falta mucho por ver y conocer... ¡Como a mis hijos adoptivos! ¿A que no sabes? ¡Yo también fui madre!. Fue cuando encontré tres huevos y los hice mis hijos, se llaman Yoko, Eggbert y Shelly y son una monadita de reptiles."

\- "¿Reptiles? ¿Y donde están? ¿Los tienes contigo?."- preguntó el tigre más que nada por no pensar en comida... hablar le hacía olvidar que moría de hambre y que no había comido nada pues sus niños ya lamian las espinas de lo que antes fue el almuerzo.

\- "Oh, no."- exclamó el perezoso con una sonrisa- "No cabrían conmigo, son mucho más grandes que Manny para este momento. Regresaron con su verdadera madre, Momma que es amiga mía por cierto. Viven en un mundo subterráneo lleno de reptiles que son varias veces más grandes que Manny, otros que vuelas y otros que son más rápidos que Diego. En realidad mis niños son reptiles carnívoros gigantes, pero si les quitas ese pequeño detallito, son los niños maaaaas tiernos del mundo."- terminó de decir el perezoso mientras pestañeaba coqueto a los tres tigres que lo miraban boquiabiertos (bueno, en realidad Fernando no lo miraba, pero se entiende que estaba sorprendido).

\- "¿Y pueden venir a comernos?."- preguntó la pequeña Helena con la voz en un hilo.

\- "No creo. La entrada a su mundo se selló hace años... en realidad fue justo el día que nació Morita. Además yo les enseñé a no comernos ni a mí ni al resto de la manada, así que aunque vengan de visita, si les explico que son parte del grupo no sucede nada." terminó su explicación el perezoso como siempre, con un gesto dulce y cómico a la vez.

Aunque esa aseveración pareció tranquilizar a los más pequeños, no lo hizo con el adulto quien se preguntaba a si mismo ¿donde rayos había ido a parar?... aunque sin lugar a dudas se sentía más seguro allí con sus niños de lo que nunca se había sentido antes.

Un ruidito interrumpió el tren de sus pensamientos, un sonido hecho por su mismo estómago traicionero.

\- "¡Uy! alguien tiene hambre."- Sid señaló juguetón- "Como que necesitarás otro pescado porque ese ya se acabo... Hmm, le diré a Diego para que te traiga otro, después de todo estuviste todo un día sin comer... necesitas alimentarte."- 

\- "No es necesario, no quiero molestarlo."- gruñó el tigre ante lo dicho, mientras se acomodaba con algo de dificultad para dormir. Moriría de hambre antes de pedirle nada a ese sujeto malhumorado y es que la antipatía entre ellos parecía natural... y pensar que antes. No, mejor olvidarlo. ¿Así que solo un día? Eso lo tranquilizaba.

\- "Nah, Diego es muy buen cazador y pescador. No creo que le tome mucho, además no te fíes de su cara de malgenio pues la verdad es que es un cachorrote grandote nada más ¡Puro corazón! Te lo digo yo que soy su amigo, luego se pone juguetón."

El tigre permaneció en silencio un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Y justo cuando estaba por decir algo, el antes mencionado entró con otro pescado en las fauces, esta vez mucho más pequeño que el anterior y volvió a tirarlo a la altura de las patas del herido, quien lo miró con el ceño absolutamente fruncido.

\- "¡Te lo dije!."- se alegró sin embargo Sid, quien apapachó al tigre recién llegado antes de decir en dirección al enfermo- "¡Puro corazón!... hasta creo que está rellenito de dulce ¿verdad cachorrote?."

\- "¿A quién llamas así?. Tarado."- gruñó el tigre mayor antes de agazaparse en un rincón y enrrollarse sobre su sitio para dormir, aunque la verdad lo único que hacía era hacer hígado.

Sid solo sonrió y luego se despidió tras lo cual comenzó a tararear una melodía un tanto pegajosa mientras se retiraba.

\- "¿Mamá?."- preguntó Helena tras unos minutos de silencio en los cuales Daniel evaluaba si dormirse con hambre o comerse lo que le trajeron.

\- "Necesito recuperarme rápido."- se recordó a si mismo en voz baja antes de suspirar y empezar con el alimento. Si que tenía hambre, la verdad que no le tomó mucho acabar con el pescado, tras lo cual le entró sueño y acurrucado con sus cachorros entró al mundo de los sueños, donde en estos se mezclaban escenas de un pasado bastante lejano.

Por su parte Diego esperó hasta escuchar los ligeros ronquidos del otro macho y una vez que aparecieron estos, se acercó a retirar los restos de alimento fuera de su cueva. En realidad le molestaba mucho el olor a descompuesto.

El tal Daniel había caído profundamente dormido bastante rápido, al igual que la cachorrita quien estaba pancita arriba y durmiendo a patita suelta; del machito no estaba seguro... había notado que incluso despierto se mantenía casi inmóvil y en cuanto al bebé, bueno este se removía ligeramente buscando algo en sueños. Diego no pudo evitar acercar una pata y hacerle cariños en la nariz al último, tras lo cual el benjamín de la manada pareció tranquilizarse. Notó que la oreja izquierda del otro crispó ante aquello ¿así que el niño continuaba despierto?. Diego suspiró, le sabía mal tanta desconfianza.

Tomó por fin los restos del alimento y lo sacó fuera de la cueva, volvió a su sitio y se acurrucó para dormir aunque esta vez mirando a los inquilinos. Pronto el sueño lo alcanzó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al día siguiente no hubo fuerza animal que obligase a Daniel a permanecer dentro de la cueva, así que con bebé en el hocico y a pasito lento salió seguido de sus dos cachorros mayores. Dio algunas vueltas frente a la cueva, luego se arriesgó a ir un poco más allá en donde por fin se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol, dejó al bebé a un lado y aspiró aire profundamente cansado.

\- "Esto no está bien, necesito recuperarme pero apenas puedo andar unos pasos antes de agotarme."- comentó a nadie en particular, aunque sus cachorros le prestaban total atención así como los otros adultos aunque de manera disimulada.

Bueno, no todos...

Daniel había sacado una garra y marcaba líneas contra la corteza del árbol bajo el cual se encontraba cuando Sid acompañado de Morita, Eddie y Crash se acercaron.

En cuanto a la niña, ni bien localizó a su nueva amiga la instó a ir a jugar.

\- "Ve Helena, diviértete."- animó Daniel a la niña mientras que Sid, con toda la desfachatez del mundo, revisaba lo que el enorme gato había hecho.

\- "¿Por qué hay 4 líneas allí?."- preguntó el perezoso curioso.

El tigre, que a aquellas alturas ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud de Sid, no dudó en responder aunque al parecer lo hizo eligiendo sus palabras.

\- "Son los días que llevo herido, desde un día antes de conocerlos hasta hoy."- le dio una mirada a la zarigüeya que le hacía cariños en las patitas al bebé y determinó que no era un peligro- "Necesito sanar pronto."- volvió a repetir para si mismo. Parecía ser un asunto que le preocupaba sobre manera.

Misteriosamente las zarigüeyas se miraron el uno al otro y uno de estos, Crash, preguntó.

\- "Pareces algo apurado en eso de sanar. ¿Tan importante es el asunto que te traes entre patas?."

El tigre esta vez no tardó en responder.

\- "Lo es. Muy importante."

\- "Y estarías dispuesto a lo que sea?."

Una vez más la respuesta vino rápida y con total seriedad.

\- "A lo que sea."

Ambas zarigüeyas se miraron de nuevo antes de sonreírse la una a la otra.

\- "Ya rugiste amigo. Volvemos luego."- dijo emocionado uno de los gemelos antes de que ambos se perdieran hacia el oeste del valle.

Sid por su lado había tomado el lugar de Eddie y ahora le hacía morisquetas al bebé, el cual movía las patitas alegremente, cuando como en un deja vu un pescado fresco cayó a la altura de las patas del joven padre. Diego miró al herido de manera severa.

\- "Sea lo que sea en que hayas quedado con esos dos, recházalo. Si viene de los gemelos solo significa problemas."

Daniel no tomó a bien aquellas palabras y en respuesta tan solo le gruñó al otro tigre.

\- "¡Te lo digo por tu propio bien!."- insistió el tigre mayor.

\- "Pues yo no recuerdo haberte pedido tu consejo."- respondió frio el otro.

\- "Ya, ya. Haya paz."- intercedió Sid entonces- "Diego, Eddie y Crash solo tratan de ayudar."

\- "Y hasta donde yo sé todos sus ofrecimientos siempre terminan en desastre."- gruñó este mirando al otro que ahora desviaba la mirada de manera testaruda- "Hmmph... escucha lo que te digo mocoso, tus heridas curarán en 20 días aproximadamente, tan solo quédate tranquilo por ese tiempo y deja de hacer rabietas estúpidas."- y el tigre se alejó gruñendo sobre mocosos estúpidos y cabeza dura y otras cosas más.

\- "¡¿20 días?!."- preguntó preocupado el tigre. 20 días eran demasiados, él sabía cuánto era y superaba con creces el tiempo que le quedaba.

\- "Tranquilo Dani, Diego sabe mucho de esto porque se ha recuperado de muchísimas lesiones. Si él dice que son solo 20 días pues solo eso serás, pero no te preocupes que tienes comida y refugio asegurados. ¡Ah! este bebé me está chupando la garra, creo que tiene hambre."- exclamó alegre el perezoso.

El tigre solo asintió con un terrible peso en el pecho, aunque lo único que podía hacer por el momento era preocuparse del más pequeño.

Más tarde ese día...

Aún cuando había sido un día bastante tranquilo, el aura de pesadez alrededor del joven padre no se marchaba, más bien aumentaba cada vez que miraba hacia las cuatro marcas en el árbol o hacia su herida.

De pronto uno de los gemelos apareció bastante animado y se plantó frente a Daniel.

\- "Ey allí amigo, traemos la solución a todos tus problemas de salud."- empezó en una especie de presentación, tras lo cual hizo una venia hacia donde se podía ver al otro gemelo en compañía de otro animal. Una vieja comadreja para ser más precisos, llena de hojas y flores secas, lianas y otras cosas irreconocibles alrededor enrolladas en hojas cerradas.

\- "¿Donde está el paciente?."- exclamó la anciana apenas a unos pasos del tigre herido, quien alzó una ceja en señal de pregunta.

\- "Está un poco ciega pero es 100% efectiva."- aseguró Eddie mientras Crash llevaba a la anciana hasta Daniel y le hacia tocar el hocico del tigre.

\- "¿Que hace ese vejestorio en nuestro campamento?."- pregunto de pronto Manny, quien al ver la conmoción de lejos se había acercado para ver lo que pasaba.

\- "Manny, ten más respeto por la anciana."- le instó Ellie y el mamut bufó- "Manny, te sanó el invierno pasado cuando lo necesitaste ¿o no?."

Manny no cambió mucho su expresión, tan solo desvió la mirada. Darma, que era el nombre de la anciana y sabia comadreja, había llegado dos inviernos atrás al valle y en opinión no solo de Manny sino también de Diego, era la prueba junto a Butch (la comadreja domadora de lagartijas gigantes) de que a todas las comadrejas les faltaba algo allí arriba en la sesera. Si bien era cierto que Darma no había fallado en una sola curación acelerada, también era cierto que la cura era tan mala o incluso peor que la enfermedad cuando ella se encontraba de por medio.

\- "¿Es realmente efectiva? ¿Puede sanarme en menos tiempo?."- preguntó sin embargo el tigre herido mostrando una luz de esperanza en su mirada.

Manny lo dudó un poco, al final decidió responder.

\- "Bueno si, pero..."

\- "Entonces comencemos, haré lo que sea."- cortó el tigre al mamut.

La comadreja sonrió complacida y descolgó una de las lianas de sus brazos, la cual encerraba de forma curiosa, casi hecha un ovillo una hoja cerrada, la cual al abrirla mostró algún tipo de lodo verdoso de olor repugnante. Daniel crispó un poco ante aquello, pero era necesario.

\- "Esto es todo lo que necesitas para sanar."- contestó ella y Daniel se estremeció un poco al pensar que le pondrían eso sobre la herida. De seguro el olor no se le quitaría en días. Pero bueno...

\- "N-no hay problema. Me quito las hojas de la herida para que me lo pon..."- pero sus palabras se quedaron en el camino. La vieja Darma lo tomó del hocico, lo volteó hacia ella y en un movimiento rápido metió aquello dentro de la boca del pobre animal herido quien apenas pudo sorprenderse un par de segundos antes de caer noqueado, por completo inconsciente.

La vieja comadreja palpó entonces todo el rostro del enorme gato, su lomo y finalmente su herida, la cual dejó al descubierto de las hojas que la cubrían para palparla igualmente.

\- "Mmmm... en diez días con sus noches esta herida estará curada por completo, quizás un día menos si este macho se cuida adecuadamente. Bien, bien... otro buen trabajo."- se felicitó a si misma la extraña anciana mientras daba media vuelta y emprendía el camino a su madriguera murmurando extrañas palabras.

\- "¿Mamá?."- preguntó por su parte asustada la pequeña felina, preocupándose aún más al no conseguir respuesta.

\- "Tranquila, solo se está curando. Dormirá mucho, tal vez hasta mañana."- trató de tranquilizarla Ellie en su papel de madre, la niña solo asintió y se acurrucó bien junto al tigre inconsciente al igual que el otro cachorro. De suerte el bebé acababa de comer y se encontraba dormido. Esperanzadoramente dormiría hasta el día siguiente y se despertaría al igual que su 'madre' por la mañana.

Y por la mañana...

Menos mal que la noche había sido cálida y fresca a la vez, porque Diego se la había pasado fuera de su cueva vigilando a aquella pequeña extraña manada de dientes de sable pue el adulto había permanecido inconsciente toda la noche en el mismo lugar donde había quedado la tarde anterior y por ende los pequeños se habían negado a moverse. Por supuesto nadie lo había obligado a aquello, pero no hubiese podido dormir tranquilo dentro de su cueva con los otros afuera... y no quería siquiera preguntarse el porqué.

Por fin decidió levantarse y dar un buen estirón a sus músculos cuando Ellie, Manny y Sid aparecieron en escena. Por supuesto Morita y los gemelos por lo general dormían un poco más así que no era muy común verlos con los primeros rayos del sol, por lo cual Diego ni se molestó en preguntar por ellos, tan solo saludó.

\- "Buenos días."- fue el intercambio que dio ante los saludos gemelos de los mamuts y el 'Despierta que ya amaneció' de Sid.

\- "Dormiste afuera ¿eh?."- observó el mamut ante lo cual Diego solo se encogió de hombros mientras Manny le daba un vistazo a los otros dientes de sable.

\- "De vez en cuando no mata."- respondió el enorme felino con tranquilidad.

\- "Veo. Y como estuvo todo ¿bien?." 

\- "Bastante tranquilo."- respondió el otro suprimiendo un bostezo.

Manny estuvo a punto de comentar algo más cuando Ellie lo cortó para saludar a la pequeña felina que algo tímida se acercaba en su lento y rengueante andar.

\- "Esto... hola."- saludó algo insegura puesto que con quien más comunicación había tenido en ese grupo era quien justo se encontraba ausente, pero igual tenía una importante misión ahora que mamá Daniel estaba aún dormido y...

\- "Buenos días Helena. ¿Necesitas algo cielo?."- preguntó Ellie con la dulzura que la caracterizaba.

La cachorrita bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y sus patitas delanteras se movieron nerviosas, pero nuevamente: ella tenía una misión.

\- "Dieguito tiene hambre."- soltó de sopetón ante los adultos, que la miraron confundidos.

\- "Uy, Diego. No sabía que ya te habían agarrado tanta confianza."- comentó Sid alegre- "Dieguito suena lindo."

\- "Sid, no opines. Mira mocosa, no creo que me guste que me llamen así."- comenzó a decir algo mosqueado el tigre adulto, pero la cachorrita solo negó y sacando coraje de muy adentro replicó.

\- "Usted no, mi hermanito."

\- "Creí escuchar que se llamaba Fernando."- comentó confundido Manny.

\- "Mi otro hermanito."- replicó la tigresita con carita de circunstancias.

\- "¿El bebé se llama Diego? Wow, dos tigres con el mismo nombre ¡Vaya coincidencia!."- comentó animado el perezoso- "Ah, pero tu madre está dormido ¿Cómo hacemos?."

La tigresita se puso aún más seria y contestó.

\- "He visto a mamá dar de comer a mi hermanito muchas veces. Sé que puedo hacerlo también, pero necesito algo para darle de comer."- y diciendo esto miró a Diego, pero este parecía a miles de kilómetros de distancia mientras observaba alelado al tigre durmiente.

Helena... Fernando... Esos nombres junto al suyo propio pertenecían a una época bastante lejana en su vida, de la cual solo quedaba él... o por lo menos eso creyó. Un tigre más joven que él, hubo uno en ese pasado, definitivamente lo hubo... pero se suponía muerto hacia tanto que ni le pasó por la cabeza ¿Era entonces posible?.

\- "Señor."- la voz infantil lo sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Diego miró a la niña e inspiró hondo.

\- "Diego ¿sucede algo?."- lo interrogó Manny.

\- "Yo..."- entonces un recuerdo vino a su mente e ignorando al resto, pasó raudo al lado de la tigresita y no paró hasta llegar a donde el enfermo se encontraba.

Levantó una pata y la llevó directamente a la oreja izquierda del durmiente, palpó la textura de la piel en la parte externa de la oreja y efectivamente encontró el indicio de un feo rasguño cicatrizado años atrás. La respiración se le cortó. Era él, no había dudas. Voces del pasado inundaron su cabeza.

_*****Flash Back***** _

_\- "¡Colita!."-gritó una vocecita infantil con emoción._

_\- "¡Maldición niño! ¡Deja de molestar!."_

_Un zarpazo en el aire, el sonido de piel rasgándose y un llanto asustado tras un grito de profundo dolor._

_\- "¡Sale mucha sangre!."_

_\- "¡Tranquilo Fernando! Es tan solo la oreja. Ayúdame a lamer para parar el sangrado."- sonó una preocupada voz femenina mientras un gruñido molesto se daba al mismo tiempo._

_***** ***** _

\- "¿Diego?."- volvió a interrogar Manny y el felino lo miró pero decidió tratar el tema luego, primero tenía que digerirlo él mismo.

Puso su atención en el bebé que se removía inquieto, en le cachorro que aún en su inmovilidad parecía estar siguiendo sus movimientos con cuidado y por último en la cachorrita que lo miraba confundida.

\- "¿Estás segura de que puedes alimentar al pequeño?."- la niña asintió- "Entonces voy por el desayuno, espérame aquí."

\- "Diego..."- volvió a llamar Manny, esta vez en un tono de voz que urgía una explicación si o si.

El tigre dientes de sable suspiró.

\- "Luego Manny, una vez que... Daniel despierte hablaremos."- comenzó a alejarse- "Yo también quiero algunas respuestas."- se dijo entonces a si mismo en voz baja una vez que corría como loco al riachuelo para cumplir con su objetivo de conseguir el desayuno.

Y más tarde ese día...

Ya todos habían tomado sus alimentos y se encontraban haciendo otras cosas ese día. Ellie por el momento se encontraba vigilando a las dos cachorras mientras éstas jugaban cerca del riachuelo en tanto que los gemelos brillaban por su ausencia, seguro y metidos en algún nuevo lío. En tanto que Diego junto a Manny y Sid vigilaban al paciente. Los dos cachorritos machos habían sido llevados al interior de la cueva para que descansaran lejos del sol del mediodía, el cual podría luego enfermarlos de alguna manera.

Y desde esa mañana Diego se había negado a hablar de aquello que tanto lo había conmocionado por lo que sus a dos mejores amigos solo esperar para obtener respuestas.

Hasta que finalmente el tigre adulto más joven por fin dio señales de comenzar a despertar. Sid presuroso se acercó con una cascara de fruto hueca llena de agua pues Manny había mencionado que lo primero que sintió al recuperarse de la 'medicina' de aquella vieja había sido la lengua en extremo pastosa y mucha sed y en efecto lo primero que hizo Daniel al levantar la cabeza fue chasquear la lengua.

\- "Toma, bebe un poco Dani. Seguro te sentirás mejor."- ofreció el perezoso al aún aturdido felino que al sentir el líquido fresco en el hocico comenzó a beber como pudo, hasta efectivamente terminar con toda el agua del recipiente.

\- "¿Mejor?."- preguntó Sid y su alivio fue grande al ver al otro asentir lentamente.

Por fin Daniel se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para por lo menos abrir los ojos y enfocarlos bien. Buscó lentamente algo alrededor y Manny, adivinando en su corazón del padre los pensamientos del macho joven, no tardó en anunciar.

\- "Tu niña está junto a Morita jugando, mi mujer las vigila. Tus otros cachorros descansan dentro de la cueva."

Daniel asintió lento, agradeciendo la información. Trató de hablar pero las palabras se le trababan. Esperó un poco, pasó algo de saliva e intentó de nuevo.

\- "¿Cuanto... tiempo?."- preguntó con voz medio pesada.

\- "Dormiste todo un día."- respondió Sid recordando la preocupación sobre el tiempo que transcurría, que estaba siempre en la mente del felino.

Las orejas del tigre se movieron nerviosas. Un día...

\- "Mi bebé... debo... alimentar..."

\- "Diego ya comió."- habló por fin el tigre mayor, las orejas de Daniel se aplastaron nerviosas contra su cráneo- "Helena resultó ser una niña muy observadora, me solicitó el alimento esta mañana y luego alimentó al pequeño tal y como lo haces tú."

\- "Helena..."- susurró el enfermo con una ligera sonrisa, su mente yendo por rumbos por los que Diego no deseaba que se perdiera puesto que el quería respuestas.

Diego continuó.

\- "Así es. Helena, Fernando... Diego. Por alguna razón hasta que escuché a la niña llamar por mi nombre al cachorro no me di cuenta, tal vez porque esos son nombres que pertenecen a un pasado que en verdad me esforcé por olvidar."- dijo dolido el tigre ante el asombro de Manny y Sid mientras que el otro volvió a aplastar las orejas cambiando su expresión a una de pura tristeza. Diego siguió- "¿Eres tú, verdad? Pero ¿Como puede ser? Se supone que estás muerto, él nos lo dijo."

\- "Él..."- repitió el otro con un tono de voz que demostraba saber de quien hablaba el tigre mayor- "Claro que él lo dijo."- Daniel suspiró.

\- "¿Quién es 'él' Diego?."

Manny y Sid se miraron confundidos. En lugar de preguntas solo estaban obteniendo más interrogantes.

\- "Diego."- una vez más intervino el mamut, esta vez con voz más autoritaria al preguntar- "¿Quién es 'él'?."

Diego miró de reojo a su amigo antes de responder renuente.

\- "Soto, el padre de Daniel. O debería decir más bien de Alejandro, que hasta donde recuerdo fue el nombre que le puso Helena, su madre."

\- "Alejandro..."- repitió el tigre más joven el nombre, como saboreándolo- "Si, Alejandro debe de ser entonces... Alejandro..."- pareció perderse en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Bien, eso no ayudaba a Diego, quien quería respuestas y las quería ya.

\- "¡Ey niño!."- llamó la atención del otro con el sobrenombre por el que casi todos en su antigua y mucho más extensa manada en aquellos tiempo, utilizaba en el tigre que ahora años después lo miraba de aquella manera indescifrable- "Aún no has respondido ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que sufrieron Helena y Fernando con tu desaparición? ¿Por qué no volviste? ¿Por qué Soto dijo que habías muerto? ¿POR QUE no me dijiste antes quien eras? Ya que puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que tú me recuerdas."

Daniel suspiró, al parecer era hora de dar explicaciones que no deseaba dar pero no le quedaba de otra si de esa manera podía continuar en aquel lugar seguro para él y sus cachorros. Su mirada rehuyó la inquisitiva mirada del otro tigre y las curiosas miradas de los otros dos. Abrió la boca por fin dispuesto a hablar.

 

**Fin del segundo capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Que tal gente! Un saludo de esta autora. Espero que la estén pasando bien y que el fic les esté gustando. Muchas gracias a todos los reviews por el primer capítulo, son un sol. Por lo pronto estoy dejando a nuestros personajes con una noticia bomba sobre las cabezas y Daniel tendrá mucho que explicar en el siguiente capítulo, así que nos veremos allí.

Un apapacho gatuno para todos ustedes y una vez más gracias por seguirme.

Un beso con mucho miaulove,

 

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	3. Capítulo III

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor: Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo III**

\- "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?."- preguntó el tigre más joven, de alguna manera para no solo tener tiempo de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, sino para asi poder responder solo lo que el otro tigre quisiese saber y nada más.

\- "Ya te lo dije. Quiero saberlo todo."- bien, eso no ayudaba.

Daniel suspiró pesadamente. Algo le había dicho desde el día que se encontró con Diego de nuevo que ese momento llegaría aunque él no quisiese. Dio entonces un suspiro y terminó de ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- "La verdad es que no puedo decírtelo todo... porque no recuerdo todo. Por algún motivo solo recuerdo un poco de ese todo que tu quieres saber, así que te tendrás que conformar con el todo que yo sé y nada más."- dijo el tigre más joven con un dejo de tristeza y Diego reprimió un gruñido de exasperación mientras trataba de entender lo que el chico le había dicho.

Daniel entonces suspiró mirando hacia el vacío. Los recuerdos tal vez eran pocos, pero no por ello eran menos dolorosos. Tal vez todo lo contrario. Abrió la boca y comenzó a hablar mientras su mirada rehuía a los otros que estaban presentes.

\- "Como ya dije, es poco lo que recuerdo... incluso es menos lo que recuerdo de mi vida antes de 'ese día' que lo que recuerdo de los días posteriores."- la voz se le murió un poco y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar- "Recuerdo... recuerdo a mi madre, a Helena... era muy buena conmigo y yo la quería. Recuerdo a Fernando, era un héroe para mi... recuerdo también a otros tigres... muchos otros... figuras con voces que apenas escucho y rostros que no recuerdo bien. Recuerdo sin embargo a uno de esos tigres con mayor claridad que al resto porque era quien estaba siempre al lado de mi héroe, ese eras tú: Diego."- los ojos de Daniel se angostaron de pronto- "Y también lo recuerdo a él, a Soto. Recuerdo gritos, recuerdo zarpazos... recuerdo dolor."- el pelo en la parte superior del lomo de Daniel se encrespó mientras que su cuerpo demostraba lo poco feliz que lo hacían dichos recuerdos- "Soto fue lo único que recordé durante mucho tiempo... demasiado."- acabó diciendo con voz dolida, asqueada.

Sin embargo las palabras habían sido dichas y Diego comenzaba a entender... por lo menos entendía lo que acababan de decirle.

\- "¿No recordabas a Helena ni a Fernando?."- ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de incluirse en la lista- "¿Pero qué demonios te hizo Soto para lograr eso? Él dijo que estabas muerto, no desmemoriado."- y si, aquello había sonado a reclamo en contra del tigre más joven y es que Diego no lo pudo evitar.

\- "Diego, no estás siendo muy amable."- recriminó Sid suavemente y el tigre más grande tan solo gruñó sin desviar la mirada del más joven.

\- "Por favor Daniel, continua."- pidió entonces Manny con suavidad. Daniel se entonces un momento para continuar.

\- "Recuerdo... ese día aunque no recuerde muy bien los anteriores a ese. Él me llevó hacia un lugar que estaba lejos de la cueva... lo sé porque caminamos mucho. Y luego..."- un estremecimiento recorrió al joven tigre herido, los recuerdos de aquel pasado volviendo a su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

*****Flash Back varios años atrás*****

El pequeño Alejandro estaba algo aburrido. Su hermano mayor y el resto de los jóvenes de la manada habían salido divididos en grupos para hacer rondas y cazar al igual que las hembras sin cachorros lactantes, muy temprano por la mañana y solo quedaban unas cuantas hembras y el líder la de la manada, su padre Soto.

Él se la había pasado jugando con la cola de su madre puesto que ese era su juego favorito y a ella no le molestaba cuando se la arañaba un poquito, lo cual no sucedía con ningún otro de los actuales presentes, por lo cual ni siquiera había pensado en alejarse de ella.

Fue entonces que algo insólito sucedió, Soto se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban y en lugar de hablar con la hembra adulta e ignorarlo como siempre sucedía, esta vez se dirigió hacia él.

\- "Vamos, ven conmigo mocoso. Hoy aprenderás a cazar."- gruñó el adulto con su mal talante de siempre ante lo cual el cachorro alzó los ojos sorprendido y miró a su progenitor algo alucinado.

\- "Soto."- intervino entonces la madre- "No tienes que preocuparte, Fernando ya me aseguró que adiestrará a Alejandro en el arte de la cacería en poco tiempo. No te molestes con cosas tan triviales."

Ambos adultos se miraron retadores por un momento, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Sin embargo de pronto el macho adulto suavizó la mirada ante la hembra.

\- "Es mi cachorro después de todo Helena, por lo menos déjame darle su primera lección."- su mirada se desvió hacia el más pequeño- "Vamos."- dijo una vez más el adulto aunque esta vez su voz había sido casi... amable. El niño se emocionó sin poder evitarlo.

Alejandro miró a su madre con ojos brillantes, el corazón saltándole en el pecho ante la perspectiva de por fin, poder pasar un tiempo con el líder... no, con su papá.

La hembra suspiró, ella no estaba muy segura pero el niño estaba tan emocionado. La verdad era que se sentiría mejor si pudiese ir con su cachorro, pero estaba recuperándose de una lesión en la pata trasera derecha y no iba a poder seguirles el paso. Por otro lado... Soto era el padre del niño y aunque nunca antes había mostrado cariñoso con él pues suponía que ahora que el cachorro ya era lo suficientemente grande para seguirlo al ritmo y comenzar a ser 'útil' entonces las cosas iban a cambiar.

\- "Ve con él. Trata de hacerlo todo bien."- le dijo la hembra con una sonrisa a su cachorro y éste dio un saltito de felicidad antes de comenzar a seguir al macho adulto, el cual ni siquiera gruñó cuando por atolondrado el cachorrito se enredó con sus patitas y se tropezó, cayendo y deteniéndolo un par de minutos, cosa que por lo general le arrancaba un gruñido de exasperación al mayor.

El camino fue algo largo pero ni eso desanimó al pequeño cachorro ni un poquito; al contrario este trató de mantener el paso del mayor lo mejor que pudo incluso si esto significaba tener que correr de trecho en trecho. Fue después de bastante tiempo cuando divisaron una manada de mamíferos de tamaño mediado que Alejandro no había visto nunca antes en su vida que ambos se detuvieron protegidos por la vegetación del lugar.

El niño vio con curiosidad a los otros animales. Había grandes y pequeños, hembras y machos y eran más o menos del tamaño de un tigre dientes de sable. Tal vez un poco más grandes. Por un momento se preguntó con ilusión si alguno de los niños de esa manada querría jugar con él puesto que no tenía a nadie de su edad para jugar con él, todos eran o muy grandes o muy pequeños. Definitivamente le había dado un pensamiento al asunto al ver a un par de cachorros de esa manada jugar juntos... por un momento.

\- "Ese es el objetivo."- dijo entonces Soto con un tono de voz que apenas y era un silbido. Eso sin dudas sacó de sus pensamientos al cachorro.

Entonces no iba a jugar ni a hacer amigos, iba a cazar. La verdad sabía a lo que se referían cuando decían aquello... iba a matar a alguno de esos mamíferos para comerlo en la manada. Era así como sobrevivían... eso se lo había explicado su hermano mayor. 

Se sentó mirando fijamente a Soto y este a su vez miró al cachorro.

\- "¿No me escuchaste? Dije que ese es el objetivo. Ve y haz lo que se debe de hacer."

El cachorrito abrió los ojos grande, sintiéndose asustado de pronto.

\- "¿Qué?."- preguntó el niño inseguro, sin embargo el adulto ya no respondió y lo que pasó después... fue demasiado rápido.

Soto cogió al cachorro por el cogote justo después de dar un potente rugido, asustando así no solo a toda la manada sino también al pequeño dientes de sable, quien de pronto era llevado a toda velocidad hacia los asustados herbívoros que de pronto iniciaban una estampida.

Soto arrojó sin piedad al niño entre los asustados animales y se quitó de en medio con la destreza y agilidad que solo un dientes de sable adulto y experimentado podría poseer y con satisfacción observó lo que pasaba. La verdad es que todo le estaba saliendo mejor de lo que él esperaba.

Soto vio con satisfacción al cachorro esquivar apenas las patas de esos comedores de hojas con cuernos. Si sobrevivía entonces el cachorro valía la pena, de lo contrario se estaría quitando una carga muy molesta de encima. Alejandro no era su hijo favorito a pesar de que solo tenía dos... Fernando era infinitamente mejor en todo aspecto: buen cazador y proveedor, buen guerrero, gran estratega... lo único que no le gustaba era que tenía demasiado don de mando pero eso podía encargarse de eliminarlo con el tiempo pues el único líder de la manada era y siempre sería él. Pero Alejandro, ese cachorro era un inútil. Juguetón y mimado, demasiado delicado en físico y en salud; siempre protegido por Helena y Fernando, a veces incluso por otros como el joven Diego (otra reciente adquisición bastante prometedora en su manada) y Sandro, un macho que había crecido junto a Soto y que no había logrado nunca el puesto de líder pero que sin embargo contribuía lo suficiente como para no ser echado. Pues bien, esta era su oportunidad, si el niño rendía se quedaba, sino pues que pena pero no iba a tener lastres en su manada.

Entonces sucedió algo que Soto pensó que no pasaría. El pequeño Alejandro se movió de manera errática entre los que corrían en dirección contraria a la suya y sin querer tropezó con uno de los dos cachorros que había divisado en un inicio y pronto el tigrecito estaba sobre su 'presa'. Soto miró con interés ¿sería que el niño era útil después de todo?.

\- "Por favor... no me hagas daño."- le suplicó entre sollozos la cría y entonces Alejandro lo supo. No podía hacerlo, no iba a poder hacerlo. Nunca iba a poder tomar la vida de otro animal, no uno que le hablase en su mismo idioma, no otro que suplicase por su vida y aún sabiendo los problemas que ello le traería miró al otro cachorro a los ojos, dio un paso al costado y le susurró.

\- "Vete... corre... vete con tus papás."- y eso fue justo lo que hizo el cachorro justo después de agradecerle con la mirada.

Y justo antes de que por el descuido uno de mamíferos chocara con él y lo enviara al suelo. Y luego de eso dolor... un dolor espantoso cuando una y otra vez las pezuñas de esos mamíferos le pasaran por encima, pronto todo era oscuridad y su último pensamiento fue para su madre. Pensó que no había nada que le gustaría más en ese instante que estar a su lado recibiendo sus caricias, luego de eso la oscuridad fue bienvenida.

Cuando despertó, no muy seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, vio el suelo moverse bajo sus patas colgantes. Lo estaban llevando por el cogote y por el aroma sabía que era Soto quien lo tenía.

\- "¿Casa?."- fue lo único que pudo decir pues se sentía adolorido y débil.

El andar paró un rato pero luego fue retomado, ni una palabra le fue dicha, sin embargo el paisaje no era familiar para el cachorro y no ayudaba el que no pudiese mantener los ojos abiertos. Fue después de otro buen rato de caminar y de ir y venir de la oscuridad de la inconsciencia que el andar paró y el pobre cachorro maltratado y adolorido fue tirado al suelo sin ceremonia alguna, mostrándose así el rostro molesto de Soto hacia él.

\- "Eres un inútil."- gruñó con desprecio el tigre adulto antes de lanzarlo de un garrazo a una zanja al costado de donde se encontraba el cachorro y dando media vuelta se fue mientras murmuraba que él no tenía hijos inútiles.

Alejandro se sintió morir en más de un sentido. Solo podía pensar en su mamá y en su hermano, quería verlos... tenía tanto miedo, lo único que quería era verlos una vez más a ellos y al tío Sandro y hasta a Diego aunque lo llamase niño todo el tiempo y le dijese que era un pedacito de tigre de dientes de sable y otras cosas más mientras se reía junto a Fernando. Lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas al saber que nunca más volvería a tener nada de eso.

\- "Mamá... mamá..."- llamó con la voz en un gemido callado mientras las fuerzas se le iban.

Entonces unas voces llegaron a sus oídos, pero estaba demasiado débil y cansado para siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- "Es él."- escuchó a alguien decir, luego sintió un pelaje cálido bajo su pancita y luego otra vez la oscuridad lo llevó a donde ya no había más dolor.

Pero no fue para siempre. Sus ojos se abrían de nuevo un poquito y había luz de día... cuando vio por última vez estaba oscureciendo pero ahora la luz era fuerte. Algo húmedo fue puesto en su hocico... una hoja con agua que bebió como pudo.

\- "Tranquilo."- le susurró una voz profunda... cavernosa. No conocía a nadie con una voz así, pero la voz hizo justo eso, tranquilizarlo... y decidió volver a dormir.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez con más fuerza y enfocó la vista... había una corteza llena de agua a su lado y como sentía mucha sed tomó el agua sin pensarlo. Trató de pararse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

\- "¿Que te duele?."- preguntó la voz que antes lo había tranquilizado y al enfocarse en la voz distinguió a uno de esos mamíferos que iban a ser la presa y que al final lo habían pisado y sintió miedo, pero el extraño cornudo puso un rostro amable y sonriendo un poco le acarició la cabeza con una pata- "Tranquilo, no te haré daño. Nadie te lo hará... no somos hostiles."- y ante el cachorro de dientes de sable se desplegó la visión de una manada completa de aquellos mamíferos con cuernos, cada quien mirándolo de una manera distinta, cada quien juzgándolo diferente.

\- "Es un carnívoro Gran Padre."- dijo entonces uno de los cornudos, uno con el rostro serio y la mirada fría, aunque no malvada... nunca malvada como la de Soto, ninguno de ellos tenía esa expresión.

\- "Y salvó al hijo de tu hermano. Él le dio una oportunidad a Aiden de vivir, merece obtener lo mismo Jarson."

El macho más joven bajó la cabeza aceptando las palabras que le habían sido dichas. Una hembra trajo un puñado de hojas y las dejó al lado del cachorro.

\- "Eso es lo que nosotros comemos... tal vez te pueda servir de alimento a ti también."- le dijo el anciano y Alejandro miró todo aquel verde y lo olió, pero no le atrajo. Sin embargo tenía hambre así que intentó comer una hoja... y aunque la mordió y tragó y llenó un poco su pancita vacía no era lo mismo que un pedazo de carne o un buen pescado. Sin embargo tuvo que comer eso ese día, y al siguiente y al siguiente también. 

Hasta que por fin pudo estar despierto un día completo e interactuar con los demás.

Cuando Gran Padre, que resultó ser la voz de la manada aunque no fuese el líder (que era Jarson) le preguntó cómo se llamaba el niño no pudo responder... no recordaba, no sabía. Y pronto se dio cuenta de que habían muchas otras cosas que no recordaba. Estaba el rostro de su madre pero no recordaba su nombre, el rostro de un macho joven que no podía asociar tampoco a ningún nombre. Estaba asustado. Su único recuerdo completo era el rostro y el nombre de quien lo dejó allí, de su padre: Soto. Y eso lo hacía llorar, quería de vuelta a su familia, los necesitaba tanto.

Gran Padre fue bastante comprensivo y tratando de recordar nombres de Dientes de Sable le dio uno: Daniel. Y Daniel se sintió un poco mejor anímicamente hablando. Y con el tiempo su cuerpo también se sintió mejor.

Luego descubrió que no podía entender a los peces del río, los cuales aún eran deliciosos y con mucha paciencia, mientras su cuerpo mejoraba, aprendió a pescarlos. También aprendió que comer insectos lo llenaba más que comer hojas, las cuales más que nada lo purgaban y le hacían vaciar su pancita. Solo eran buenas cuando comía demasiado pescado o insectos y necesitaba una purga. Daniel fue creciendo, siguió tratando de recordar el nombre y el rostro de su madre y su hermano (que estaba seguro era el joven macho del rostro que venía a su mente) así como de otros tigres que a veces aparecían en sus sueños y siguió mejorando. Se hizo parte de la familia de aquellos que se hacían llamar antílopes y aprendió a jugar como un hermano con Aiden, la cría que dejó huír en medio de la estampida. Gran Padre era su protector y poco a poco los miembros de la manada que no confiaban en él aprendieron a hacerlo al ver que no representaba un verdadero peligro.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando. Él creció un poco aunque no del mismo tamaño o porte de los tigres con los que alguna vez se había topado la manada. Tal vez por la alimentación. Y Gran Padre siguió envejeciendo y el paraje donde habitaban cambió... un día Jarson le dijo a la manada que el lugar ya no era bueno para ellos, que tendrían que migrar hacia mejores tierras si querían sobrevivir.

Y Daniel, que ya no era más un cachorro sino un tigre joven tomó una decisión, la primera en su vida. No iba a ir con el resto, iba a buscar a su madre y a su hermano y... y... decidiría luego que hacer.

Gran Padre y Aiden y muchos más lo despidieron con lágrimas en los ojos, incapaces de creer que no iría con ellos, tristes de no poderlo convencer de lo contrario. Y Jarson hizo lo que Daniel nunca pensó que fuese a suceder, lo abrazó con simpleza y le dijo que era un buen antílope, un buen miembro de la manada y que aunque era un pérdida para la manada siempre serían familia y lo más importante, que estaba orgulloso de él.

Daniel se fue entonces a buscar su propia fortuna con el corazón triste y alegre por partes iguales; siguiendo el camino que Jarson le indicó para llegar al lugar donde lo habían visto la primera vez junto a Soto. Pasaron varias noches de luna llena antes de poder encontrar dicho paraje y al hacerlo varios nuevos recuerdos vinieron de improviso como el golpe de un relámpago. Por un momento se quedó helado... recordaba el nombre de su hermano, recordaba a Fernando y lágrimas de alegría lo inundaron; ahora solo faltaba encontrarlo.

Siguió caminando en dirección al viento, pues entre los recuerdos recién recuperados recordó a Soto decirle que debían de ir en la dirección opuesta al viento así que debía de hacer lo contrario... y de pronto llegó a un lugar conocido y se vio a si mismo atrapando colas y patas de tigres más grandes entre risas y gruñidos amistosos. Había llegado al paraje donde su madre lo llevaba a jugar de vez en cuando con ella y con Fernando. Otro nombre llegó a su mente: Helena. El corazón se le llenó de una sensación cálida y volvió a repetir el nombre en su mente una vez más. Y luego otra y otra más. Y luego siguió caminando.

Era extraño, recordaba que ese día el camino le había parecido interminable pero ahora había sido mucho menos largo y agotador y eso lo hizo sonreír. Seguro era porque estaba mucho mayor; y mientras esos pensamientos lo rondaban sus patas tocaron terreno conocido, sus ojos se posaron en la familiar entrada a cierta cueva que sin duda ahora se veía mucho más pequeña que la última vez que estuvo allí y entonces lo supo. Había llegado.

Pero algo no estaba bien...

No había tigres, no había nada. No estaban ni Helena, ni Fernando, ni... ¿Sandro? o siiii, tío Sandro que siempre le llevaba pescaditos pequeños especiales para él... ni... ni... Diego... ooooh, Diego... y Ramón... y Rocío… y... y... tantos nombres que de pronto venían a su mente. Nombres que por fin podía ponerle a aquellos rostros durante tanto tiempo anónimos. ¿Donde estaban todos?.

Exploró la cueva de punta a punta, lo olfateó todo. El olor a tigres era casi inexistente, hacía mucho que ninguno había estado allí. No había restos de comida, no había juguetes para cachorros ni rastros de pelos de los que mudaban pelaje... no había nada. Daniel se sentó pesadamente en el suelo mientras se preguntaba ¿Que había pasado? ¿Donde estaban todos?. Y allí se dio cuenta, estaba solo. De alguna manera era demasiado tarde, estaba solo y no había nadie que pudiese cambiar eso.

Por algún motivo se le vino a la mente que el culpable era Soto, debía de ser él, en su mente no se daba otra explicación. Pero entonces ¿donde estaba todo el mundo?. Por un par de días Daniel no quiso pensar en nada ni en nadie, se sentó en el piso de la fría y solitaria cueva justo en el espacio que recordaba era donde él y su familia solían estar y se dedicó a sentirse miserable. Pero al amanecer del tercer día, cuando el hambre ya lo había alcanzado y de paso su hermano Fernando lo había reprendido en su mente con la ayuda de un imaginario joven Diego y su imaginaria madre lo había confortado; tomó una decisión. No podía pasarse la vida tirado allí, tenía que salir e ir por una de dos opciones. La primera era volver a su manada de antílopes y quedarse con ellos para siempre o bien podía tomar la segunda opción e ir en busca de su manada perdida. Y ya que había llegado tan lejos entonces ¿porque parar en ese momento?.

Daniel salió de la cueva y tomando la decisión de que camino tomar fue por la segunda opción: encontraría a su familia. Ya luego vería que hacer con Soto y es que como decía Gran Padre: Todo camino se recorre un paso a la vez. Daniel ya iba por el tercero.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

\- "Y seguí buscando... pero con el tiempo me rendí supongo. No encontré a nadie por más que busqué en cada cueva o piedra que vi en mi camino."- la voz de Daniel se notaba cada vez más débil, lenta y cansada. Él mismo tigre estaba así a simple vista.

Sid le había estado pasando agua de a pocos para ayudarlo a hablar un poco cada vez, porque la cara de Diego desde un inicio decía que no iba a dejar al otro tigre siquiera descansar hasta no obtener todas las respuestas que quería saber. Cosa graciosa... ahora el rostro de Diego estaba triste y compungido y algo en sus ojos con mirada perdida decían al resto que hubiese preferido no saber. 'Cuidado con lo que deseas que se te puede cumplir' reza uno de los adagios de la vieja Darma, ahora Diego conoce en toda su extensión el significado de dichas palabras.

Pero Daniel no paró, luego de descansar la voz continuó hablando. Diego lo quería saber todo ¿verdad? Pues bien, lo iba a dar todo de una sola vez porque luego no pensaba volver a tocar el tema... nunca.

\- "Entonces... un día mientras seguía el aroma de una familia de dientes de sable... encontré un cachorro abandonado. Supe lo que eso significaba, el cachorro era como yo. Lo habían rechazado. Pero a mi me dieron una segunda oportunidad así que pensé ¿Porque no? Creí que podía darle esa segunda oportunidad. Lo llevé conmigo... lo llamé Fernando. Mi primer Fernando no duró más que unos días, no aceptaba la comida por si mismo y no sabía que más hacer. Me sentí muy mal... pero entonces unas semanas después encontré otro... y otro... y otro. Perdí dos Fernandos y tres Helenas durante las tres siguientes primaveras, justo luego de que el hielo se derritió en todos lados que fue cuando dejé a Gran Padre y los demás. También un Sandro. Debo de admitir que me sentí muy deprimido al ver que no podía hacerme de mi propia manada, estuve a punto de regresar con los antílopes y recluirme con ellos para siempre."- la expresión de Daniel iba entre la ironía y la tristeza, Manny no pudo evitar estremecerse... él sabía lo que significaba perder a la familia pero por sobre todo sabía lo que significaba perder un hijo. No le deseaba eso a nadie, mucho menos a un chico dulce como Daniel. Quien por cierto continuó.

\- "Y fue que conocí a esta criatura... un ave. La vi alimentar a sus crías y me di cuenta que ellos no tienen leche, así que decidí preguntarle como hacía y pedirle que me enseñase la técnica para alimentar a su familia. Lo hizo, luego de que se convenció de que no la iba a comer. Fue la siguiente primavera que encontré a otra cría... otra Helena. La perdí también y no estaba seguro de poder seguir. Fue cuando encontré a mi manada actual, por lo menos a los más grandes. Fernando estaba en los huesos, sucio y asustado... igual que el resto. Decidí no rendirme, ellos eran más grandes así que podía alimentarlos a ellos con pescado y darles refugio y ayudarlos a crecer y fue lo que hice. Y resultó. Luego vino Diego... y por fin logré dar de comer a un lactante, sobrevivió. Y... y... eso es todo supongo. Nos atacaron hace unos días cerca de nuestro último refugio; no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a mi manada o a mi mismo de los atacantes así que huimos y... ya saben el resto de la historia. Eso es todo. ¿Es suficiente para contestar tus preguntas?. O alguien más tiene algo más que quisiera saber"- preguntó dirigiéndose a Diego por primera vez desde que comenzase el relato y el dientes de sable mayor solo asintió.

Había sido suficiente... mucho más que suficiente. Demasiado en realidad.

Sin embargo Manny aún tenía preguntas. Aunque no para Daniel.

\- "Diego..."- inquirió el mamut al cabizbajo tigre pues algo rondaba su mente desde que se inició el relato- "¿Qué edad tenía Daniel... o Alejandro o como sea que se llame, cuando desapareció."- y lo preguntó completamente serio.

El tigre, quien conocía lo suficiente a su amigo sabía por donde iba la pregunta y bajando la cabeza avergonzado dijo.

\- "De la edad de los cachorros mayores, de Helena y Fernando... supongo."

El coscorrón no se hizo esperar y Diego no hizo nada por detenerlo. Daniel miró aquello sorprendido.

\- "¿Cómo se te ocurre reclamarle algo al chico si apenas era un cachorro pequeño cuando desapareció? ¡Por todos los...!"- Manny estaba furioso- "Si no fuese porque Soto esta bien muerto... lo busco y le doy una paliza hasta molerle todos los huesos."- dijo con furia contenida el mamut y el tigre joven abrió los ojos en sorpresa. No se esperaba eso.

\- "¿Muerto?."- repitió en pregunta sin poder evitarlo- "¿Cómo?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué paso?."

Sid puso una garra tranquilizadora en el lomo del tigre mientras que los otros dos presentes suspiraban al unísono. Fue el perezoso gigante el que decidió responder.

\- "¿Recuerdas que te comente sobre el cachorro humano que cuidamos Manny, Diego y yo cuando nos conocimos?."- dijo de una manera inusualmente calmada en él- "Soto lo quería. Mando a Diego tras el cachorro y fue por eso que se unió a nosotros. Solo que al final... nos eligió a nosotros en lugar de... a los otros tigres."- luego Sid calló, tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que había sucedido sin ser muy rudo pero Diego tenía otra idea de como terminar la explicación.

\- "Los que quedaban de la manada trataron de tendernos una emboscada para hacerse del cachorro humano. Tuve un enfrentamiento con Soto y... yo fui quien salió vivo."

Todos se quedaron en silencio un momento, el más joven evaluando lo que acababa de descubrir. Finalmente miró a Diego y con un asentimiento de cabeza solo dijo una palabra.

\- "Bien."

\- "¿Bien?."

El tigre solo asintió. No, no le dolía la muerte de Soto, en realidad lo calmaba, lo tranquilizaba en cualquier otro caso. Para ser sincero un gran peso se le acababa de salir de encima. Ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta más que hacer y si no la hacía en ese momento no la iba a poder hacer nunca.

\- "Y... ¿Y mi familia?."- Helena y Fernando por supuesto. Soto no era su familia, no era nada... pero Helena y Fernando, ellos eran otra historia.

No pudo evitar que los ojos se le aguaran cuando Diego bajó la cabeza y negó suavemente. Inspiró hondo tragándose las lágrimas sin saber que más hacer. Afortunadamente alguien más decidió por él.

\- "Ya ha sido mucho por hoy y el chico necesita descansar, pero dentro de su cueva. Hay dos cachorros que te esperan Daniel."- dijo de pronto Manny en tono tranquilizador y el tigre solo asintió.

Con ayuda de Sid se paró y dio un paso en dirección a la cueva cuando se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, hacia el árbol que había marcado el día anterior. Sid entendió.

\- "Yo lo hago."- dijo con una sonrisa y soltando un momento al cansado tigre herido hizo una nueva marca en el árbol con una de sus garras. La quinta marca que no sabía lo que significaba pero allí estaba y Sid se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar. El tigre se lo agradeció cuando volvió a su lado para ayudarlo a caminar a la cueva donde por fin se reunió con sus cachorros y decidió descansar mientras la pequeña Helena aún jugaba con su nueva amiga. Sid se retiró no sin antes hacerle cariños al bebé y al pequeño Fernando, así como también a Daniel a quien de pronto quería animar aunque no sabía como. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Salió de nuevo al exterior donde se reunió con sus dos mejores amigos, los cuales estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos. Uno más que el otro.

Finalmente Diego soltó un gruñido bajo y grave.

\- "Podría matarlo de nuevo, en serio."- dijo de manera amenazante y ni Sid ni Manny tenían que ser adivinos para saber de quien estaba hablando el tigre. Diego continuó- "Él muy bastardo sabía lo que le iba a hacer la desaparición del niño a Helena y a Fernando y aún así lo hizo... él... Helena murió de pena... de dolor. Ella ya no era una tigresa joven y estaba herida... débil. Enfermó cuando Soto regresó sin el niño y... lo buscamos tanto, Fernando y yo lo buscamos tanto y no lo encontramos y..."- Diego estaba inconsolable, furioso... herido en el alma. Manny y Sid solo pudieron sentir pena por él.

\- "Bien, ya no puedes matarlo de nuevo. Ni puedes traer a los muertos. Pero puedes hacer algo por los que están vivos."- dijo finalmente el mamut al tigre cuando Diego no dio muestras de querer seguir hablando y el tigre solo pudo asentir. Manny sabía de lo que hablaba, era algo que él había vivido con su propia familia después de todo. Diego solo asintió.

\- "Si eso es todo... quiero ir a pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia. Vamos Sid, tu estás incluido."

Y dicho aquello el tigre fue dejado solo con sus pensamientos, no sin que antes su amigo el perezoso gigante expresase un último pensamiento como era usual.

\- "Que bueno que por lo menos te haya encontrado a ti Diego. Después de todo, estabas entre los pocos tigres de tu antigua manada que Dani consideraba familia por lo que pude entender. Algo bueno después de todo ¿eh?."- y dicho aquello corrió a reunirse con Manny dejando solo a Diego.

Si, era cierto. Alej... Daniel había dejado en claro que estaba entre los tigres que consideraba familia. Eso era algo bueno ¿cierto? Algo con que empezar. Y bueno, no era para menos. Una sonrisa entre triste y traviesa adornó el rostro del tigre al recordar la 'cacería de colitas' del pequeño niño y como no era inusual abrir los ojos sorprendido al sentir unas garritas y unos dientecitos que la verdad no dolían al prenderse de las colas ajenas en los momentos menos esperados mientras el grito de guerra de '¡Colita!' se dejaba escuchar resonando por la enorme cueva que era el refugio de una manada de mas de 20 tigres en los que fueron buenos tiempos.

\- "Familia..."- susurró mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cueva, donde encontró a un trío de tigres durmientes... o tal vez dos dormidos y un pequeño cachorro ciego con los ojos cerrados y las orejas atentas. Pero por una vez no le importo. Le dio una pequeña caricia al bebé como un par de días atrás y hasta se aventuró y darle una palmada con la almohadilla de su pata a la cabeza del pequeño Fernando, cuyo nombre ahora tenía un viejo, nuevo y querido significado. Miró al tigre herido y sonrió... si, después de todo aún quedaba algo de lo mejor de la que alguna vez consideró una familia- "Descansa niño."- susurró y fue a posicionarse en su espacio usual para dormir, lo cual hizo mientras miraba a los tigres frente a él.

**Fin del tercer capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Bueno, aqui el tercer chapter y sip, es un poco triste. Pero no podía ser de otra manera. He allí un poco de lo que pasó antes... enfoquemonos en lo que vendrá después.

Diego acaba de darse cuenta que tiene un algo parecido a lo que podría ser una familia. Lo que se dará a partir de eso, lo empezarán a ver en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos vemos pronto y gracias por seguir leyendo. Son unos lectores maravillosos.

Besos felinos y abrazos gatunos a todos con todo mi corazón.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias


	4. Capítulo IV

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko   
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

**Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo IV**

Un nuevo día comenzaba y para Diego, el tigre dientes de sable, las cosas no podían haber ido más de un extremo al otro ni aunque lo hubiese planeado.

El día anterior se había quedado pensando durante horas por la noche, puesto que se había despertado cuando la pequeña Helena había regresado cansada y feliz de jugar casi toda la tarde con Morita y el pobre macho no había podido volver a conciliar el sueño hasta varias horas después mientras, echado de lado, contemplaba a aquella manada durmiendo en un rincón de su cueva.

Los pensamientos que lo rondaron sin duda habían sido variados, yendo desde flashbacks del pasado en donde imágenes de Helena, la madre del que ahora se hacía llamar Daniel, regañaba al pequeño Alejandro frente a un sonriente Fernando por alguna travesura y también de lo que fue aquella pequeña familia durmiendo acurrucada como lo hacían ahora los que estaban frente a él; hasta pensamientos y sueños de un futuro ya no tan solitario, aún en compañía de quienes se habían transformado en su familia algunos años atrás pero ahora con la adición de algunos de su especie aumentando esa familia. La verdad era que la idea no sonaba tan mal ¿verdad?... no, para nada. Y en más de una ocasión una sonrisa adornó los labios felinos.

La idea de que él era un buen proveedor y podría sin problemas sostener a todos esos cachorros danzaba feliz entre otras tantas ideas. La manera de iniciar una conversación sobre el tema con Daniel y asegurar su futuro papel como proveedor se multiplicaba en cientos de escenarios uno tras otros, haciéndolo sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Y es que ¿porque habría de negarse el tigre más joven?... la manada conseguía un proveedor capaz y él conseguía la compañía de su propia especie, era una situación donde todos ganaban.

Fue a pocas horas del alba que logró dormir de nuevo, pero eso no le impidió levantarse fresco como una lechuga, listo para cumplir con el auto impuesto papel de proveedor de 'su' nueva manada, con una predisposición y un buen humor envidiables, logrando de paso traer una presa digna de un rey, la cual fue a entregar de muy buen talante.

Helena lo miró un poquito raro, el pequeño Fernando movió una orejita de manera nerviosa, el bebé gorjeó y Daniel agradeció de manera un poco apagada el desayuno, también mirando al tigre mayor un poco raro.

Ni eso le disminuyó el buen humor, solo que durante toda la mañana no pudo encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con Daniel. Eso solo lo puso a pensar mucho más, hasta que de pronto se dio cuenta que igual y con todas las ganas del mundo de establecerse como proveedor y miembro de la manada de Daniel, no tenía aún un argumento para asegurar dicho puesto.

Así que luego de traer una segunda presa para el desayuno, se puso a pensar de nuevo. No tenía un motivo específico más allá del deseo de tener una familia 'propia' y esa familia se le antojaba tan buena como cualquier otra... tal vez incluso mejor que cualquier otra (aún teniendo en cuenta que los cachorros no eran suyos y la que 'madre' era macho). Aunque si debía de ser sincero consigo mismo, aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

No que le importara mucho tampoco...

Por fin luego del desayuno, luego de retirar los espinazos de los pescados y de que Helena se fuese a jugar con Morita, inmediatamente luego de que Sid le diese una pata a Daniel para ayudarlo a salir de la cueva junto a Fernando y al bebé hasta la sombra del árbol donde una raya más fue puesta; Diego decidió que era tiempo de una buena charla.

Así que se acercó justo cuando Sid anunció que ya regresaba y se dirigió alegre hacia quien sabía dónde; solo que a medida que se acercaba todos los argumentos absolutamente válidos en su cabeza para entrometer su vida en la de los otros felinos, de pronto no eran ni tan válidos ni tan buenos y para cuando llegó al lado de Daniel y los niños, estaba sin palabras.

\- "Errmm.. que tal."- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Daniel enarcó una ceja un tanto extrañado pero decidió contestar con total franqueza, algo que al parecer era usual en el más joven.

\- "Mejor que ayer, gracias. Con suerte estaré recuperado pronto... espero que así sea."

Diego entonces se sintió mucho más incómodo aún y un tanto fastidiado. Ese comentario iba de frente al hecho de que 'mejorar' significaba 'irse' y eso no le gustaba nada en absoluto al tigre. Sin embargo se obligó a responder.

\- "Me alegro"- y se sentó en el suelo buscando que más decir mientras miraba fijamente al ahora también, un tanto incómodo tigre herido.

\- "¿Si?."- preguntó entonces Daniel sacando de su ensimismamiento al mayor. Diego lo miró sorprendido por apenas un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta y empezar a hablar.

\- "Ah bueno, estaba pensando si quieres ir al riachuelo; ejem... es decir, es bueno que descanses y todo pero sería bueno que en un par de días, cuando mejores, pues... te ejercitaras un rato. Y de todas formas Morita y tu hija Helena se la pasan casi todo el día jugando allí y... tú sabes."

Estaba balbuceando y lo sabía, pero no podía parar. _¿Tú sabes?_ ¡¿Que rayos significaba eso?!.

Sin embargo Daniel pareció analizarlo y asintió.

\- "Si, podría ser una buena idea moverme un poco para no entumecerme."- Diego se anotó un punto internamente- "Le preguntaré a Sid si puede acompañarme."

Diego se desinfló todo.

\- "Sid, buena idea..."- comentó un poco desganado. Otro silencio incómodo- "¿Necesitas algo?."

\- "No gracias."- respondió el otro y se echó a descansar cerrando los ojos. Fin de la conversación.

Diego suspiró mientras se retiraba de mala gana, las cosas no resultaron en lo absoluto como él quería. Se retiró renegando por lo bajo mientras pasaba a Manny sin siquiera notar su enorme presencia. No hay que ser genio para saber que al mamut eso se le hizo muy raro. Alzó una ceja inquisitiva mientras sumaba 2 y 2 en su cabeza.

Y básicamente así pasó el día siguiente a las shockeantes revelaciones de Daniel... o el día de la sexta marca en el árbol, como sea.

Y para desgracia de Diego, también fue lo mismo el día de la séptima marca, así como el día de la octava marca de lo que fuese que estaba siendo marcado.

Esos días Diego solo se contentó con ver a los otros dormidos en su cueva, cada vez más ilusionado con la idea de ver dicha cueva siempre llena de tigres y vitalidad, llena de una familia y fungiendo como un verdadero hogar.

Fue para el día con la novena marca que un Daniel, ansioso, fue a paso lento hacia la rivera del riachuelo donde Helena ya jugaba hacía un par de horas con Morita; y mientras el pequeño Fernando caminaba a la par de su 'madre' con las orejas bien atentas, Sid llevaba alegre a bebé Diego. Diego adulto los siguió a la distancia y se contentó con ver a los otros relajarse un rato y eso lo hizo sentir mejor. Morita, Sid y los gemelos pesadilla rondaron alrededor de los tigres durante la mañana que se quedaron y para cuando Diego avisó que iba a pescar el almuerzo, Manny le sugirió al herido y su prole que fuesen a descansar.

\- "Naaah, mejor quédense a comer aquí chicos."- sugirió Sid con una sonrisa- "Los picnic alegran la vida y el pescado estará incluso más fresco porque Diego lo va a sacar directo del rio a unos pasos de distancia ¿Que dicen?."

Y la familia de tigres aceptó y eso alegró a Diego quien, aunque suene tonto, trató de lucirse como nunca y hasta nadó un poco para sacar incluso peces grandes del fondo. Al salir con la presa y ver la carita sorprendida de Helena y la mirada que le daba Daniel, decidió que el remojón había valido la pena.

\- "No recordaba que supieses nadar."- mencionó el tigre herido justo antes de iniciar el regreso a la cueva.

\- "Hasta un tigre adulto como yo puede aprender trucos nuevos."- señaló el otro cuasi hinchando el pecho. Daniel asintió pensativo antes de empezar a andar con dirección a la cueva, con Sid al lado llevando al bebé una vez más y con Morita conversando con Helena y hasta teniendo de escucha al siempre silencioso Fernando, quien trataba de seguir el sonido de las pisadas de su protector y a la vez estar atento a la conversación interminable de esas dos.

Diego sonrió antes de seguir a los demás.

Manny de nuevo se quedó observándolo todo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue durante esa noche que un sonido despertó a Diego y no le gustó lo que vio. Daniel se removía inquieto en su sitio, sus músculos estaban tensos y jadeaba un poco.

Estaba sufriendo una pesadilla.

Diego se acercó indeciso sobre que hacer. Helena estaba bien dormida y el bebé se removía un poco inquieto por tanto movimiento, pero no parecía ir a despertar. Fernando sin embargo tenía los ojos abiertos aún cuando no le sirviese de mucho y trataba de acomodarse contra su 'madre' de alguna manera que infundiera tranquilidad al de la pesadilla. Esa parecía una buena idea.

Diego comenzó a darle vueltas al montón de tigres y Fernando se quedó quieto. Finalmente Diego encontró un punto en el cual podría acomodarse sin molestar a los cachorros... por lo menos no a los que dormían. Se acercó a Fernando y le susurró bajito.

\- "Muévete un poco al lado... al otro lado."- dijo casi en un suspiro y con voz calmada, por lo cual el cachorro aunque dudoso le hizo caso. Y Diego se acomodó dándole de súbito un poco de calor al otro tigre y de paso recibiendo él mismo una agradable ola de calor felino.

-"Shhh... tranquilo."- susurró ahora en la oreja del otro gato adulto cuando notó una disminución en los erráticos movimientos y con satisfacción notó minutos después el regreso de una calma absoluta en el sueño del otro. No pudo evitar empezar a ronronear ante eso, con lo cual de pronto tenía la atención del tigresito pequeño encima suyo, el cual enfocó la atención de sus orejitas en el suave sonido.

Tal vez fueron un par de horas las que pasó así Diego o tal vez menos tiempo, no estaba seguro; pero lo que si sabía era que esa cercanía no solo había tranquilizado a Daniel, él mismo se sentía más relajado que en mucho tiempo. Se paró con reticencia, no muy feliz de perder dicho calor, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo justificar su presencia para cuando despertase el otro. ¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? Incluso con el niño como testigo, algo en su interior le dijo que mejor era retirarse aunque no quisiera. Se paró con destreza y miró al pequeño gatito ciego, ahora con las orejitas algo aplastadas y visiblemente dormido, miró a los otros niños también bastante dormidos y finalmente a quien fungía de joven madre, en absoluta paz. Fue raro, pero todo aquello solo hizo que su sensación de bienestar se incrementara.

\- "Duerme bien niño."- susurró alejándose a su rincón, en donde se acomodó y cerró los ojos; el aroma de aquella manada aún en su pelaje, olor a niños y a algo más, una mezcla de almizcle de macho pero demasiado suave para provenir de un adulto aunque así fuese, con tintes de las hierbas aromáticas que de vez en cuando había visto masticar a Daniel y a... ¿sol?. Si, aroma a un día soleado producto de quedarse afuera bajo el árbol casi todos los días desde que llegó. Era perfecto, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y el sueño por fin lo invadía.

_Absolutamente perfecto._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Al amanecer del siguiente día, el día de la décima marca, Diego decidió hablar si o si con Daniel, sobre todo porque a pesar de que el chico despertó sin rastro de la pesadilla que había sufrido, ni bien vio la cantidad de marcas en el árbol, se tornó muy nervioso. Algo molestaba al chico, algo que tenía que ver con el tiempo que pasaba día a día. ¿Sería por los atacantes de la pequeña manada? ¿Sería que habían amenazado a Daniel? La idea no la gustó para nada al tigre mayor. Sip, una conversación venía en camino.

Lástima que las cosas rara vez salen como son planeadas. Las horas pasaban y Diego no encontraba el momento ideal para hablar.

Finalmente Diego caminó, luego de tomar una siesta tras el almuerzo nuevamente a la orilla del riachuelo, derrotado hacia su cueva. Daniel estaba en un estado casi frenético, difícilmente se quedaba quieto más de 5 minutos y ni que decir de estar en un mismo lugar.

Lo que por supuesto no se esperó era encontrar la cueva ocupada.

\- "¿Sid? ¿Que haces aquí?."- preguntó el tigre al ver al perezoso gigante sentado donde usualmente se acurrucaban Daniel y sus cachorros para dormir, solo que no estaba relajado y alegre como siempre, sino algo nervioso y aprehensivo... aunque la cara de alivio que puso al ver al tigre entrar fue bastante notoria.

\- "¡Diego!"- chilló el perezoso y casi -casi- abraza al recién llegado, aunque eso no sucedió, no debido a la resistencia del tigre usualmente ignorada, sino al evidente apuro del perezoso- "¡Que bueno que llegas! ¡Creí que nadie iba a venir!... ayúdame por favooooor."- suplicó haciendo gala del montón de movimientos erráticos que siempre presentaba cuando pedía algo a alguno de sus amigos- "Le dije a Dani que le echaría una garra pero me olvidé que ya había quedado con Ellie para ir a recoger bayas y no puedo dejarlo solo."- comenzó a hablar el otro de manera por completo arrebatada... para no variar. Diego trataba de entender.

Sin embargo Sid se colectó solito, allí si apapachó a Diego y le agradeció camino a la salida, por fin diciendo.

\- "Entonces te dijo a bebé Diego ¡Me lo cuidas mucho!."- y se fue.

El tigre lo observó con ambas cejas alzadas en sorpresa... eso había sido inesperado. Por fin observó el lugar de donde Sid había salido y notó el bultito moviéndose sobre una camita de hojas... bueno, no era la primera vez que le tocaba hacer de niñero después de todo.

Se acercó al bebé para observarlo más de cerca y no pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más ¿Que Sid no se había dado cuenta?. Sonrió.

\- "¿Pero que tenemos aquí?."

~.~.~.~.~.~

Daniel caminaba a paso rápido... bueno, al paso más acelerado que podía imprimirse a si mismo, de regreso a la cueva. Había estado todo el día fuera junto a Helena (quien aún permanecía jugando con Morita) y a Fernando (quien lo acompañaba), caminando de un lado a otro mientras probaba que tanto tiempo podía quedarse parado. Definitivamente más tiempo que cuando llegó, estaba mucho mejor de lo que debería de estar... pero no era suficiente.

Suspiró cansado en más de un sentido. Su curación no iba a la velocidad esperada.

Por fin arribó a la cueva con Fernando aún detrás y entró a esta. Y el corazón casi se le para en el pecho por lo que vio.

Pudo ver al otro tigre adulto encima del bultito que sabía era su cachorrito bebé y por su mente no pasaron ideas muy alegres respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Demasiado había visto y vivido en su corta vida para estar feliz al ver a un macho adulto extraño encima de uno de sus crías, en especial de la que ni siquiera se podía defender. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y no pudo evitar jadear.

Entonces Diego volteó y... ¿esbozó una gran sonrisa?

\- "¡Ey!."- llamó alegre mientras lo miraba- "Creí que ya no venías, demoraste mucho."- siguió diciendo de buen humor sin percatarse siquiera de lo pálida que se veía la nariz de Daniel- "Mira..."- dijo entonces volviendo a voltear su atención sobre el bebé y sujetándolo de pronto del cogote y alzándolo para que el otro pudiese observarlo- "quien pensó en saludar hoy."- terminó de decir aún alegre y con la boca llena por sujetar al bebé.

Y Daniel no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos. Su bebé... su Dieguito...

\- "¡Abrió los ojos!."- susurró lleno de emoción y hasta Fernando emitió una exclamación de asombro dejando salir su voz por un segundo.

Ah, entonces el niño puede hablar después de todo, pensó Diego. Pero no pudo seguir pensando pues Daniel se acercó y acarició con el hocico de manera casi reverente al bebé, quien con los ojos por fin abiertos acababa de aumentar sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia varias veces más. Su bebé iba a vivir... su pequeño Diego, el cual lo miraba con ojitos nublados iba a vivir. Cerró los ojos centrándose en el tacto y olor de su niñito bello.

Aunque de pronto el bebé fue retirado de en frente suyo sin previo aviso y al abrir los ojos ya no había nadie delante suyo. Aunque no se quedó con la incertidumbre del que pasó por más de un par de segundos pues de pronto sintió algo detrás suyo.

\- "Y esa es la cola... mira la colita enfrente tuyo... en nombre de todas las colas atacadas en el mundo, esa cola ahora en tu presa. Vamos... atrapa la colita ¿puedes decir colita?."- escuchó la voz profunda del tigre mayor decir con buen humor y quizás de la sorpresa no pudo actuar como por... un par de minutos. Por lo menos hasta que sintió lo que supo eran las pequeñas patitas suaves de su bebé justo encima de su cola. No estaba seguro de si enojarse o dejarse hacer o qué... optó por ninguna de las anteriores. Volteó sobre su eje en 180 grados quedando de nuevo frente a frente a su bebé aún sujeto por el enorme tigre, de una manera bastante delicada vale aclarar, y tras lanzarle una mirada bastante asesina al idiota que decía cosas sobre colitas que de pronto lo transportaban a recuerdos que prefería ignorar, le quitó al niño del hocico con bastante delicadeza al otro para colocarlo de nuevo sobre la camita de hojas.

\- "¡Oye!."- se quejó Diego entonces- "Estaba en medio de algo importante."- argumentó con voz ofendida... aunque no en serio.

Daniel rodó los ojos mientras se aseguraba que el bebé estuviese bien acomodado y sin voltear, pues no quería quitarle los ojos de encima a su pequeño, preguntó casi con sorna.

\- "Solo para no perder ilación ¿Cual era esa lección tan importante?."

\- "Revancha por todas las colas que cierto 'niño' cazó en cierta manada. Viéndolo así es casi providencial que su nombre sea Diego."

Daniel gruñó por lo bajo. La verdad era que un poco de sus aventuras infantiles recordaba, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para sentirse avergonzado por ello. No que lo fuera a admitir por supuesto.

\- "No tengo idea a lo que te refieres."- fue la respuesta que Diego obtuvo ante la declaración que dio. Claro que lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que a Daniel ni le pasó por la cabeza que podría y mucho menos iba a ocurrir.

\- "Venganza."- de pronto medio rugió el tigre y lo que sintió Daniel no fue exactamente un ataque en su cola sino... sino...

Su trasero fue directo al suelo donde se sentó alelado mientras sentía su rostro acalorarse todo.

\- "Erm... bueno... voy a buscar a las niñas, ya está haciendo frio después de todo."- y Diego salió de la cueva en un tris.

Daniel aún no se lo creía.

Diego salió de la cueva un tanto anonadado por sus propias acciones también. ¡¿Que rayos había hecho?!. La verdad su impulso había sido más que nada por juego; la idea era darle un empujón al otro, tal vez un arañonsito... hasta un mordisquito juguetón en algún lugar en las patas traseras; cualquier cosa menos... menos...

Lo había lamido. Había lamido la cola de Daniel y lo peor de todo era que le había encantado la sensación, el olor que la noche anterior se había impregnado en su pelaje había sido de pronto más fuerte y embriagador que nunca y no se había podido resistir. Y esa colita se había perfilado esponjosa y lamible. Y lo había sido.

La vergüenza en mezcló con otros sentimientos y no pudo evitar soltar unas sonrisitas nerviosas cuando de pronto se chocó con alguien grande. Mucho más grande que él.

\- "¡Ey Manny!."- saludó de muy buen humor y el mamut enarcó una de sus cejas.

\- "Diego... ¿que cuenta todo?."

\- "Aquí, bien."- contestó el otro con una sonrisa y Manny asintió, entonces extendió la pregunta

\- "¿Y Daniel? Hace ya un buen rato que lo vi partir con el machito mayor pero no tengo idea de para donde fueron."

La sonrisa de Diego se anchó como si aquello fuese aún posible y si, aunque Manny no se lo creía pues Diego de paso se sonrojó un poco.

\- "Ellos ya llegaron a la cueva, justo salgo de allí. Todo bien allí también... muy bien."- y lo último fue dicho con un aire hasta medio soñador.

Manny suspiró y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con su amigo de manera, pues seria.

\- "Diego..."- comenzó Manny como buscando las palabras adecuadas y después de un suspiro continuó- "Ten mucho cuidado con lo que estás haciendo por favor."- cuasi suplicó y Diego lo miró de pronto muy confundido, no entendía nada.

\- "¿Cuidado con que?."- preguntó el tigre tan confundido como ya se ha señalado que estaba y Manfred solo pudo soltar otro suspiro.

\- "Hablo de Daniel, Diego ten cuidado con lo que haces con Daniel."- explicó el mamut y de pronto el tigre parecía aún más confundido.

Hora de soltar toda la artillería entonces.

\- "Diego, estás coqueteando con Daniel... no, déjame terminar ahora que ya comencé."- otro suspiro más, esta conversación recién comenzaba y ya se le hacía pesada al mamut- "Mira, cuando nos conocimos hace ya... muchos años. Oh demonios... me siento viejo. En fin, cuando nos conocimos dejé en claro, aunque lo dijese solo en broma, que no tengo ningún problema con las parejas formadas por machos o por hembras, ni por las interespecies o la combinación."- le recordó Manny al tigre aduciendo a lo sucedido durante el tiempo en que cuidaron del pequeño Bodoque, lo cual era obvio Diego también recordaba por la cara que puso. Manny siguió- "Pero en estos días mi hija ha hecho una buena amiga y mi mujer y Sid se sienten muy a gusto con Daniel y sus cachorros en general. Si soy sincero hasta yo me siento a gusto teniéndolos cerca, pero tú aún eres mi amigo y no voy a mentir... si algo sucede estaré de tu lado antes que del de él aunque me duela admitirlo."

\- "Por... ¿Por qué me dices esto?."- Diego preguntó ya no solo confundido sino hasta un poco asustado.

\- "Ya te lo dije, estás coqueteándole a ese tigre y creo que ni cuenta te has dado, pero es la verdad y por las sonrisas que te he visto luciendo creo que te está yendo mejor de lo que esperabas. Diego... ¿que es lo que buscas conseguir con esto?."

El tigre negó, la verdad era que ni cuenta se había dado de que coqueteaba ¿en serio lo hacia?.

\- "Yo... quiero... una familia."- entonces admitió por primera vez en voz alta los pensamientos que lo rondaban desde hacía unos días y Manny lo miró con algo parecido a la lástima.

\- "¿Y así piensas conseguirla?. Diego, no puedes tontear con ese pobre gato herido de esa manera y esperar conseguir lo que tu quieres sin consecuencias. Mira, ni siquiera creo que tenga que ponerme del lado de nadie, si sigues así Daniel se irá por sus propias patas apenas esté bien. Dudo mucho que tras todo lo que ha pasado tenga ganas de que encima jueguen con él."

\- "¡Pero yo no estoy jugando!."- reclamó el tigre increíblemente alterado y Manny lo miro serio una vez más.

\- "Pero tampoco estás yendo completamente en serio. ¿Quieres una familia? Hay formas más tradicionales de conseguirla si es que te interesa. Ahora si lo que quieres es específicamente a Daniel y a sus cachorros como tu familia entonces la cosa cambia. Piensa en serio lo que estás haciendo Diego y no lo hagas pensando solo en ti, piensa también en él y en sus cachorros."- el mamut suspiró una última vez- "Sea lo que seas que decidas, yo te apoyaré. Y si te sirve de algo, Rosaura volvió al valle... volvió por ti. Al parecer ella también piensa en tener una familia y desea tenerla contigo."

Y dicho aquello el mamut le dio unos toques de apoyo con la trompa en el lomo y se fue por su lado, dejando a un tigre por completo confundido tras de si.

**Fin del cuarto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Wiiiiii, hola gente maravillosa que lee este fic. Solo puedo decir 'Gracias'. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen, marcan como favorito, siguen y dejan reviews en este pequeño proyecto de fic. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, el ánimo que me dan para continuar y hasta como me resuelven a veces los días difíciles y me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro. En serio muchas gracias a Mi Koushiro Yamato, a Purrsephone, Dvaita, Ame Winner, Yuna, Adilene, SeresNisei y proserpinah en Fanfiction, a loretta mink, Akire570, viviana y Lunary en Amor Yaoi y a Ross_rice, Aimee y alexia_1986 en Slasheaven.

Nop... no me demoré tanto esta vez y la verdad aunque no es un graaaan capítulo, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Como pueden ver, las coas avanzan lentas para Diego... un tanto confusas de momento y lentas. Y en cuanto a Daniel, el pobre tiene sus propios problemas, no ésta para pensar en los de Diego, de los cuales ni siquiera tiene conocimiento.

El próximo capítulo prometo un poco más de acción. Gente maravillosa, nos estamos viendo.

Miles de abrazos y besos felinos para todos.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


	5. Capítulo V

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko   
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo V**

Diego miró el sol asomar al amanecer del día siguiente desde el exterior de su cueva, donde había pasado la noche completa sin, por supuesto, poder pegar un solo ojo. Las palabras de Manny habían caído sobre él como un rayo o una roca... o peor aún, como Sid que era más doloroso que cualquiera de las anteriores.

No, el pobre tigre no había dejado de pensar y darle vueltas a las palabras de su amigo una y otra vez en su cabeza, llegando a la sorprendente (para él mismo) conclusión de que efectivamente, pues si, había estado coqueteando y hasta en cierta medida cortejando a Daniel. E incluso mucho más sorprendente y shockeante era el hecho de que no, saber que cortejaba a otro tigre macho no lo molestaba en absoluto, tal vez porque se trataba de Daniel.

Bueno de algo le había servido la noche en vela, ahora a tratar de descubrir cómo manejar toda aquella situación y es que siendo sinceros, actuar por puro instinto e inconscientemente era completamente diferente a hacerlo con conocimiento y premeditación.

_*Sigue pensando Diego, esto es serio... muy serio. Daniel y sus cachorros por un lado y por el otro ¿Rosaura? y cachorros de su propia sangre. ¿Vale realmente la pena?*_

Por algún motivo no lo emocionaba tanto pensar en la hembra a su lado a pesar de que era el camino a una familia estereotipo, algo mucho más aceptable y sin embargo ¿era eso lo que quería?. Desgraciadamente para el tigre pues la respuesta no estaba siendo fácil del todo.

Solo quedaba entonces una cosa por hacer: seguir pensando.

A pensar, a estirar los músculos, ir a pescar el desayuno y seguir pensando. Solo eso podía hacer por el momento, pensar. Luego el camino sería actuar.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Daniel miró una vez más al punto por el cual había desaparecido Diego el dientes de sable adulto, tras conseguir un suntuoso desayuno para todos, luego de dirigirse a la orilla del riachuelo. Lo había notado bastante pensativo, no que eso le importase mucho o nada... por supuesto que no, pero igual se le instauraba algo en el pecho al notar al otro tan lejano ese día luego de tenerlo fastidiando minuto si minuto también durante los anteriores.

Pero por supuesto el otro tigre tenía sus propios asuntos, no iba a estar detrás de su manada molestando y entrometiéndose todo el tiempo... gracias al cielo por eso, pensó Daniel dando un suspiro que nada tenía de aliviado mientras volvía a enfocar su mirada en aquel punto ahora vacío.

\- "¡Mamá Daniel!"- una vocecita excitada cortó entonces los pensamientos del joven líder de manada, quien antes de hacer caso a su saltarina cachorrita dio una revisada al bebé que se movía mirando curioso todo lo que quedaba dentro de su increíblemente borroso minirango de visión mientras se revolvía sobre su pancita.

\- "¿Si Helena?"- preguntó finalmente a la sonriente mocosa. Qué alegría ver a su niña así.

\- "¡Morita me invitó a jugar a su lugar secreto! ¿Puedo ir?."

\- "¿Lugar secreto? ¿Es peligroso?"- preguntó Daniel un tanto preocupado.

\- "No sé... pero su mamá nos va a llevar."- respondió la niña pensativa y Daniel solo pudo reír al darse cuenta que el lugar secreto no era tan secreto después de todo.

\- "En ese caso me llevaré a Diego y a Fernando conmigo."

El rostro de la niña se iluminó ante lo último mientras la niña negaba.

\- "¡No! Fernando también va. ¡Morita dice que hasta él se puede divertir mucho!."

\- "¿En serio?."- preguntó el tigre adulto sin querer hacerlo en realidad en voz alta, a lo que la pequeña lo miró con expresión fastidiada al haber sido puesta en duda y Daniel no pudo más que reír una vez más ante aquello. Su hija era en serio una pequeña y brillante luz que lo alegraba mucho en su actual camino- "Esta bien, está bien... siento mucho haber dudado de ti. Pues en ese caso que tú y Fernando se diviertan mucho; Dieguito y yo los esperaremos en la cueva ¿De acuerdo? Ahora vayan, no hagan esperar a Morita y su mamá."

\- "¡YAY!."- celebró la chiquilla antes de salir toda alborotada en dirección a donde se encontraban Morita, Ellie e increíblemente también Fernando esperándola. 

Sin duda algo para no creerse y sin embargo estaba sucediendo.

Los vio alejarse a paso alegre... bueno, Fernando no parecía tan alegre pero igual seguía al grupo con ayuda de Ellie... seguro que Helena le había suplicado hasta conseguir un sí, esa pequeña podía ser una manipuladora cuando así lo quería aunque por fortuna ni ella misma lo sabía aún. Cuando se perdieron de su rango de visión, suspiró, tomó al bebé en fauces y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la cueva. Sus pensamientos dirigiéndose un tanto sin rumbo entre el hecho de que cada día se sentía más fuerte, en el número de días que habían pasado y por supuesto en el otro dientes de sable adulto que habitaba en el valle... pensamientos que por supuesto negaba a si mismo tener.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Habían pasado horas y Diego aún no sabía qué hacer. Su mente había viajado incontables veces toda esa mañana y las pocas horas de la tarde que habían pasado ya, entre escenarios imaginarios de lo que su vida podría llegar a ser formando una familia con cada uno de los 'candidatos' que de pronto se aparecían en su camino.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, la emoción que le producía pensar en la aceptación de Daniel a una vida juntos no podía superarse por nada de lo que había vivido hasta el momento y si que había tenido momentos emocionantes en su vida, en especial luego de conocer a su actual manada; pero la duda continuaba allí: Daniel era arisco, cosa que le encantaba pero que no le brindaba la seguridad de conseguir el éxito deseado. Por supuesto el asunto podría pelearlo con garras y dientes de saber que al ganar al padre también ganaría a los cachorros, pero aunque bebé Diego parecía haberle agarrado aprecio en todo lo que un bebé puede llegar a apreciar, los pequeños Helena y Fernando eran una historia diferente, en especial Fernando que de plano ni le hablaba porque una vez más el tigre estaba seguro que el niño podía hablar, tenía suficientes pruebas de ello.

Diego reanudó su camino mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, cuando un sonido ligerito a su derecha lo hizo enfocar la mirada y pues ¡Oh sorpresa!, el pequeño Fernando estaba allí echado debajo de un arbusto, con el rostro enfocado como casi siempre hacia la nada y bastante solitario. Miró por si acaso a los lados tratando de buscar a Daniel o algún otro de los adultos (incluso Sid) pero no localizó a nadie, así que decidió acercarse.

El niño notoriamente lo sintió, lo vio tensarse un poco pero no moverse.

\- "Hola allí."- saludó lo más ameno que pudo mientras se acercaba al chiquillo y no, éste todavía no se movió- "¿Todo bien?."- preguntó y vio una orejita moverse y la pequeña nariz rosada fruncirse un poquito antes de que un único y certero movimiento de cabeza dijese al adulto que sí, que estaba bien.

Diego terminó de acercarse del todo y se echó delante del niño, mirándolo fijamente aún a sabiendas de que el pequeño no podría estar consiente de aquello.

\- "¿Sabe tu madre que estás aquí solo?"- preguntó luego de un rato de observación. Notó duda en el niño y eso como que lo preocupó ¿le habría pasado algo a Daniel?, el simple pensamiento mandaba oleadas de angustia a su mente.

\- "Se supone que estoy con Morita y Helena."- escuchó entonces una voz bajita, insegura... el sonido lo abrumó- "Pero... están jugando a hacerse cosas al pelaje con flores... y no me gusta como huelen con las que juegan."

Diego no pudo menos que emitir una sonrisita ante aquello, él también había sido con anterioridad víctima de los arreglos de pelaje de Morita y pues si, la niña tenía unos gustos peculiares sobre la cantidad de flores a utilizar para el juego y el aroma de éstos, tanto así que incluso Manny se lo pensaba dos veces antes de acceder a participar. Y pensar que ahora había dos pequeñas arregladoras de pelaje, eso lo hizo casi estremecer.

\- "Entiendo."- respondió el tigre tomando una mejor y más relajada posición y más tranquilo puesto que sabía donde usualmente jugaba la niña, lo cual no era muy lejos- "¿Y no te aburres tu solo aquí?."- indagó el mayor a lo que el niño pareció de pronto mirarlo de frente a los ojos por un momento, lo cual por supuesto era imposible, antes de volver a su posición inicial y responder igual de bajito que antes.

\- "No estoy solo."

Y justo cuando Diego iba a preguntar a que se refería el niño alzó la pata izquierda hasta la altura de una hoja junto a su nariz, justo al momento en que una hormiga perdía el equilibrio y caía en su suave almohadilla. Pronto el prehistórico insecto fue puesto de nuevo sobre la hoja de la cual se cayó y el niño volvió a tomar su posición anterior con las patitas juntas hacia delante.

\- "Este arbusto está lleno de otros animales."- completó el pequeño.

Pero Diego estaba más bien extrañado por lo recientemente presenciado.

\- "Como... ¿cómo supiste que ese bicho iba a...? Lo... lo atrapaste."

El pequeño pareció pensar apenas un momento antes de responder.

\- "Lo escuché tropezar."

Y Diego miró entonces incrédulo al cachorro. ¿Lo escuchó tropezar? ¿A ese pequeño insecto?. Imposible, habrá sido cuestión de suerte tal vez, porque si el tigre adulto con las justas y lo podía ver pues menos iba a poderlo escuchar. Pero no le iba a decir aquello al tigrecito, menos ahora que acababan de entablar su primera conversación civilizada... una bastante buena posibilidad a que un futuro con Daniel en realidad ocurra. Mejor le seguía la corriente.

\- "Pues que buen oído tienes."- lo felicitó y vio con satisfacción al niño poner una carita apenada pero a la vez ¿feliz?... si, casi y podía verse el orgullo y la satisfacción saltando de ese pequeño pecho peludo ante las palabras escuchadas, Diego decidió continuar- "¿Y qué es lo más lejano que escuchas? Porque supongo que puedes diferenciar entonces la distancia de lo que escuchas, ya que atrapaste a esa hormiga con tanta precisión."

El niño entonces volvió a asentir justo antes de proceder a enfocar su atención en algo. Alzó la cabeza y enfocó las pequeñas orejitas al frente y luego a los costados, abrió la boca un par de veces pero la volvió a cerrar como cortando lo que iba a decir antes de iniciar siquiera y finalmente se enfocó en algo, entrecerró los ojos y tensó las orejitas al frente. Luego de un largo momento comentó.

\- "A un niño lo está riñendo su mamá... porque se metió al riachuelo sin que haya adultos cerca. Él quería atrapar una luciérnaga... cerca del árbol que da los frutos ¿color amarillo?."

Diego abrió los ojos sorprendido ¡Que imaginación la del niño! Miren que hasta imaginar un lugar tan lejano, aquello estaba como a unos buenos 10 minutos corriendo a toda velocidad, o sea a unos 10 km de donde se encontraban en el momento, imposible escuchar algo a esa distancia. Rió de buena gana dejándose llevar por el juego del infante.

\- "Pues eso lo tiene bien merecido para que aprenda, al riachuelo solo pueden meterse sin compañía los adultos. Los cachorros van supervisados si o si."

El niño escuchó con atención y asintió muy serio ante la afirmación. Diego lo tomó como su primer consejo paternal y eso lo hizo ponerse un poco nervioso y a la vez alegre, orgulloso ¿emocionado?. Si, porque no.

\- "Con suerte te llevo uno de estos días al riachuelo, seguro esas orejitas tuyas te servirían de mucho."- le dijo al niño mientras le despeinaba un poco el pelaje. Con suerte luego de esta primera conversación iba a tener mayor oportunidad para ganárselo. 

Lo despeinó un poco más y luego procedió a irse por su lado, justo en dirección al riachuelo pues llevarle un pescado a Daniel tampoco era mala idea. Un regalito por aquí, una conversación por allá... ver por dónde iba la cosa.

Llevaba ya un buen trecho caminado cuando de pronto una muy enojada glyptodonte pasó a su lado regañando a su pequeño hijo, el cual más que nada parecía querer hacerse bolita de armadillo y rodar a casa que seguir escuchando a su madre.

\- "¡... y todo por un pequeño bicho luminoso!."- reclamó la hembra mientras movía la cabeza aireada- "¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Sabes lo fácil que hubiese sido que te lleve la corriente?. Nunca ¿¡Me escuchas bien!? ¡Jamás vuelvas a ir a la orilla sin un adulto!."

\- "Si, mamá..."- fue la contestación del chiquillo mientras terminaban de pasar al lado de Diego, quien miraba la escena sin poder creerlo.

Se sentó en su sitio, aún asimilando lo visto y escuchado, cuando de pronto se paró y salió disparado hacia donde había dejado al pequeño Fernando, quien aplastó las orejas contra la cabeza cuando el adulto llegó con una velocidad arrolladora.

\- "¡Levanta esas patas, mocoso! No hay mejor momento que el ahora, y es ahora que nos vamos al riachuelo. ¡Te voy a enseñar a pescar!"

La carita sorprendida del niño lo decía todo y la sonrisa tímida que apareció en ese hociquito hizo a Diego sentir el calor del sol de mediodía en primavera sobre su pelaje.

\- "¿Crees poder seguirme o necesitas que te lleve?."- preguntó el adulto y el chiquillo tímidamente respondió que él podía solo.

Y así fue. Demoraron un poco mientras el gatito se acostumbraba al trotar sigiloso pero desenfadado de un Diego más de alegre en ese momento y aunque tropezó más de una vez, pues el ver al cachorro levantarse solo y continuar tras del sonido de sus pasos hizo que el adulto sonriera como idiota una vez y otra vez ¡Que muchachito talentoso! e iba a ser él quien le enseñase a ganarse el sustento.

Esa iba a ser una tarea de varias lecciones sin duda alguna, lo cual hizo que las dudas que lo aquejaron durante todo el día poco a poco fuesen perdiendo importancia. Si, una tarea que iba a tomar tiempo, iba a tener que convencer a Daniel de que lo mejor era quedarse por el momento, después de todo si el niño quería subsistir en algún momento por si mismo pues esa iba a ser una herramienta valiosa en su arsenal.

\- "Llegamos."- anunció Diego con la emoción a flor de piel y observó al niño olfatear y sondear todo con las orejitas moviéndose de un lugar a otro. El niño asintió- "Bien... ¿Has entrado al agua alguna vez?."

Vio al pequeño tensarse y negar.

\- "Pues no hay cuidado, vas a tener que mojarte un poco las patas pero no es nada del otro mundo. Y yo sé nadar bastante bien por cierto."- recalcó al tiempo que se henchía de orgullo al notar el asombro en la carita del niño- "Así que si yo estoy contigo nada te pasará, no te preocupes. Iré detrás tuyo todo el tiempo, solo tienes que confiar en mi... ¿confías en mi?."- preguntó entonces el adulto, sabiendo que si la respuesta era un sí, entonces habría ganado una importante batalla personal.

Cuando la respuesta fue un movimiento afirmativo de la pequeña cabecita, su sonrisa no pudo menos que iluminar por completo la orilla del riachuelo.

\- "Entonces... lección número uno, tienes que llegar a donde puedas pescar los peces. Vamos, te enseñaré una parte poco profunda, ideal como para ti."- afirmó con completa convicción mientras indicaba con tranquilidad por donde debían de avanzar.

Esa tarde Diego el tigre dientes de sable aprendió, con gran satisfacción, un pedacito del orgullo que puede llegar a tener un padre al ver a su cachorro lograr pescar su primera presa luego de no haberse rendido a pesar de los incontables fracasos.

La decisión estaba tomada.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Daniel se desperezó luego de una buena tarde de descanso con solo el pequeño bebé al lado. Sin duda fue un descanso que le cayó como del cielo pues su cuerpo lo necesitaba.

Pasó varios minutos, acurrucado en medio del estupor que aún lo envolvía tras el reparador sueño, cuando las voces de las niñas comenzaron a sacarlo de allí. Helena y Fernando habían vuelto.

Salió sin prisas luego de acomodar con calma a bebé Diego en un nido de hojas, presto para recibir a sus niños y fue la cara sonriente de Helena lo primero que vió en el grupo, luego las de Morita y Ellie... ¿y Fernando?.

\- "¡Ya volví mamá! ¡Me divertí mucho!."- anunció la niña con deleite mientras trotaba entre rengueos hacia el macho que la esperaba.

\- "Que bueno."- respondió Daniel aún buscando a su pequeño cachorro silencioso ¿y Fernando?.

\- "Aquí está Helena sana y salva... y llena de flores."- fue el saludo de la mamut adulta al llegar a donde se encontraba el tigre- "Espero que hayas logrado descansar un poco aún con Fernando a tu lado. Lo siento mucho, pero realmente no le gustó tanto el juego de las niñas."

El pánico se apoderó del joven tigre.

\- "¡Pero si Fernando no ha vuelto!"- exclamó éste, entrando casi en histeria inmediata.

¡Se había perdido! ¡Su niño se había perdido y él ni enterado!. Sintió la sangre comenzar a bombear más rápido y su corazón amenazar con salírsele del pecho.

\- "¿Cómo?"- preguntó Ellie bastante alterada de pronto. ¡Ella había estado segura de que el niño decía la verdad cuando aseguró que sabía cómo volver a la cueva!- "Muy bien, calmémonos... buscaré a los chicos para formar grupos de búsqueda, el valle no es tan grande y todos conocen a todos; lo encontraremos sin lugar a dudas."

Daniel estaba casi hiperventilando cuando asintió, dispuesto a peinar completamente la zona de ser necesario...

Cuando la voz de Diego adulto llegó a los oídos del par de madres en histeria, era para no creerse.

\- "Muy bien mocoso, sigue derecho... ya casi llegamos ¿seguro que no quieres que cargue eso por ti el último trecho?."

\- "No..."

\- "¡Ey! Cuidado con lo que haces. No querrás que tu presa se llene de tierra ¿o si?. Ajusta bien las fauces que ya falta poco."

Entonces por el lado de donde se encontraba el riachuelo vieron la figura del tigre adulto aparecer poco a poco, y luego... si, así es. La silueta de un tigrecito le siguió. Ambos con pescados en la boca y caminando muy lentamente.

Cuando finalmente Diego alzó la vista y se encontró con los rostros incrédulos de Ellie y Daniel, así como con los curiosos de las niñas, no puedo menos que mostrar todos sus dientes en una sonrisa bastante ladina.

\- "Ey allí mamás ¡Los machos traemos la cena!."- celebró con un mal chiste, pero el niño igual sonrió y continuó su camino a paso lento tras el adulto, siempre sondeando con las orejas por donde pisaba el otro con anterioridad.

Para cuando llegaron ambos pescadores, los que ya estaban presentes aún no quitaban las expresiones de incredulidad de sus rostros. Ni siquiera cuando el pequeño Fernando casi chocó su cabeza contra las patas delanteras de Daniel, justo donde por fin dejó su presa: Un par de pescados pequeños que igual y servían para alimentar a un cachorro o llenar el estómago de un adulto.

\- "¡Mamá!"- exclamó con voz baja pero emocionada- "¡Pesqué para ti!."

A Daniel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Vio el pelaje de su pequeño aún un poco húmedo y con algo de barro en las patitas, pero no parecía lastimado.

\- "Y lo hizo muy bien, este chico tiene potencial."- dijo con un orgullo que no le cabía dentro el tigre mayor, luego de soltar el enorme pescado que llevaba por su parte y también dejarlo a las patas de Daniel, muy cercano a los dos de Fernando.

\- "¿Pescó?... ¿Solo?"- preguntó el tigre aún sin poder creerlo.

\- "Solo, lo que es solo, aún no. Pero va por buen camino. Yo lo acompañé todo el tiempo, así que no estuvo en peligro en ningún momento si es lo que te preocupa."

\- "Nada malo me pasó mamá."- aseguró el niño al escuchar la conversación y adivinar por donde iba.

\- "Muy bien."- cortó entonces Diego mientras volvía a alzar su presa- "Esto se hace completo, mocoso. Vamos a dejar estas bellezas en la cueva para cenar."

\- "¡Si!."- respondió feliz el niño y pronto estaba yendo con sus pescaditos tras de Diego.

Ellie estaba muda, Morita y Helena se veían sin entender mucho y Daniel... Daniel comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cueva mientras su pulso se normalizaba y aún trataba de entender que había pasado.

Encontró a Diego lamiendo con energía a Fernando, limpiando todo rastro de barro y lodo en muy poco tiempo.

\- "Listo, ya estás decente para comer."- lo escuchó decir y algo pesado se le formó en la boca del estómago, lo cual solo aumentó cuando Diego fijó sus ojos en él y le sonrió de una manera traviesa.

\- "Ya lo dije antes ¿cierto? Apúrense a comer que no me gusta el olor a pescado malogrado en mi cueva. Además, no querrás que el esfuerzo del niño sea en vano, ¿verdad?."

Daniel negó y se acercó a donde estaba depositada la cena, pronto Helena apareció a su lado indicando que Morita y su mamá habían decidido volver a casa para descansar.

\- "Se ven ricos."- anunció la niña que ya echaba un ojo a la cena.

\- "Si..."- respondió Daniel aún algo shockeado.

Diego observó todo y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había más decisiones que tomar, allí estaba su lugar sin duda alguna. Solo tocaba ganarse lo que ahora sabía que quería. Se acercó a Daniel y le susurró suavecito en la oreja.

\- "No le hagas un desplante al chico, se esforzó mucho solo por ti."- y aprovechó para darle un mordisquito ligero antes de salir de allí con una sonrisa que ocupaba todo su rostro. Había sentido a Daniel estremecerse y la sensación de saber que era él quien ocasionaba eso, le había gustado.

Salió y se acurrucó junto al árbol de las marcas... habían once en total.

Once días le había tomado darse cuenta, no iba a demorar tanto en conseguir la presa; se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

~.~.~.~.~.~

A partir del siguiente día, Diego no perdió ni un segundo en andar de galante Don Juan con Daniel, así como no dejó enfriar ese nuevo vínculo que había formado con el pequeño Fernando, quien un par de días después comenzó a llamarlo papá Diego por sugerencia del mismo macho.

\- "No vaya a ser que un día me llames a mí y lo deje pasar pensando que llamas al pequeño Diego."

A Daniel, así como al resto se les cayó la quijada al suelo. Excepto a Manny, éste solo se dedicó a mirar a Diego de manera pausada y profunda, y entendió perfectamente que su amigo había tomado una decisión cuando éste lo miró de frente y sin parpadear, a lo que el mamut solo asintió de manera solemne dando a entender que lo apoyaba sin importar que. Diego le agradeció de corazón con solo una mirada.

Ese día, el día de la catorceava marca, el enorme gato se dedicó a jugar con el bebé, a darle a Fernando consejos de como escapar de las sesiones de arreglo de pelaje de Morita y por supuesto a coquetear descaradamente con Daniel, a quien adoraba ver sonrojado el mayor tiempo posible.

Fue el día de la quinceava marca que sucedió algo que no estaba en sus planes en absoluto, algo de lo que se había olvidado pero que sin duda alguna tenía que pasar en algún momento.

\- "Diego... te he estado buscando."- una voz femenina lo llamó cuando andaba patrullando el área, asegurándose que su nueva familia no fuese a pasar ningún imprevisto, porque si... esa YA era su familia.

\- "Rosaura."- contestó el tigre, completamente consciente de que era hora de poner las cosas en claro- "Tenemos que hablar."

Daniel suspiró mirando las marcas en el árbol... ya iban quince, era casi la fecha límite y no se sentía aún lo suficientemente fuerte aún cuando ya casi estaba por completo recuperado de su herida. No, no iba a poder lograrlo solo, necesitaba ayuda.

Y el que la imagen del tigre oficial del valle llegase a su mente al instante en que su cerebro pedía por ayuda, pues como que no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Muy bien, lo admitía, Diego era su única salida en aquel momento.

¿Estaría bien pedirle ayuda? Dudaba que le dijese que no, más bien todo lo contrario. Pero le producía sentimientos encontrados.

En especial por todo lo que últimamente le hacía sentir, lo hacía experimentar. Ya el otro tigre no era para nada disimulado, todo lo contrario; eran intencionales los roces y los pequeños mordiscos juguetones, la manera en que lo olfateaba a veces era tan notoria que hasta Fernando se había dado cuenta. Y hablando de Fernando, Diego había tomado en apenas unos pocos días el rol de padre que tanta falta le había hecho a los cachorros, pero sobre todo a Fernando, además cuidaba con ahínco a Helena y hasta jugueteaba un poco con el bebé. Sid había dicho de manera cariñosa esa misma mañana que Diego había sacado ese lado de relleno dulce que llevaba tan escondido gracias a los niños y Daniel había pensado para su completo horror en ese mismo instante que no le molestaría ver esa parte por mucho, mucho tiempo más.

Tenía que aceptarlo, lo que Diego le hacía sentir era mucho, muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hubiese sentido antes y él era lo suficientemente adulto para saber que no era otra cosa que una fuerte atracción, una atracción que estaba siendo propiciada por el mismo Diego y la que su cuerpo y mente habían respondido por completo.

Tal vez el hablarlo, como dos tigres adultos fuese una buena idea. Sobre todo porque el dolor que sentía cada vez que Diego lo dejaba ansiado por más toques y anhelando tal vez por algo más... profundo, era incluso peor que el dolor que le había infligido su herida. Era algo de lo que no estaba seguro aún del todo, pero sin duda el cuerpo le decía que un par de caricias y mordidas en la oreja no eran suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más.

Con esas ideas en mente comenzó a rastrear a Diego, alegrándose cuando finalmente localizó su rastro, aunque frunciendo un poco la nariz cuando localizó así mismo otro aroma que le era desconocido pero a la vez…

\- "¿Otro tigre?."- se preguntó a si mismo mientras seguía el rastro y no paró hasta que escuchó voces. La de Diego y... y...

Pasó como pudo entre un par de frondosos arbustos y lo que lo recibió fue una imagen que nunca quiso en su retina. Diego y una hembra... ellos... ella... ¿estaba ella acurrucándose contra Diego? ¡Y él la dejaba!.

Piso sin querer una rama seca y el ruido hizo que ambos tigres volteasen hacia él.

\- "Siento mucho la interrupción."- murmuró apenas audiblemente mientras daba la media vuelta para echar a correr hacia sus cachorros.

\- "¡Daniel!"- gritó Diego al darse cuenta de lo que podría... no, de lo que seguramente estaba pensando el otro felino de lo que acababa de ver. Se movió listo para perseguirlo.

\- "¡Diego!"- se quejó Rosaura al ver su oportunidad irse. Diego le había dicho muy seriamente que no deseaba nada con ella, que había alguien más en su vida; pero ella no era una hembra de las que se dejaba vencer fácilmente y estaba tratando por todos los medios de lograr encantarlo con su aroma a hembra lista para procrear.

Al parecer no estaba funcionando.

\- "No te vayas, por favor ¿Es acaso ese muchacho más importante que yo? ¿Que nosotros?"- preguntó casi con desmayo al verlo ya partiendo, a lo que Diego volteó apenas un momento para verla fijamente.

\- "Él es incluso más importante que mi propia vida, Rosaura."- suspiró Diego un momento y luego dijo con toda sinceridad- "Lo siento mucho y espero que encuentres a quien te de lo que mereces, pero me temo que no soy yo. Yo ya encontré a quien tiene el aroma correcto para mi y ahora voy tras él. Lo siento, en serio."- y con ello salió volando tras de Daniel, esperando que al estar el otro aún adolorido pudiese alcanzarlo rápidamente.

No fue así. ¿Quién diría que ese gato podía correr tan rápido?. Incluso siguiendo el rastro le era difícil saber donde exactamente se encontraba, fueron varios minutos los que olfateó para darse cuenta que Daniel había corrido a la loca rodeando todo el perímetro del valle tan solo para luego volver sobre sus pasos con dirección a la cueva.

Para cuando por fin llegó encontró que lo esperaban, pero no era exactamente Daniel sino los tres cachorritos que de pronto tenían miradas muy asustadas en sus rostros. Diego tuvo que inhalar muy fuerte pues apenas podía dejar de jadear por el esfuerzo hecho para llegar cuanto antes.

\- "Su... mamá... donde... donde..."- fue lo que logró decir mientras recuperaba el aire que aún le faltaba.

Helena miró a Fernando, quien a su vez aplastó las orejas contra el cráneo y se acurrucaba más contra los otros dos. Los ojitos de los más grandes se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- "Se... se fue."- dijo por fin Fernando y a Diego el corazón se le cayó al piso.

\- "¡¿Cómo que se fue?!"- preguntó al borde de la desesperación y tuvo que serenarse a marchas forzadas al escuchar a la niña hipar aterrorizada ante su tono de voz- "¿A donde fue? Díganme por favor."- suplicó con la voz en un hilo.

\- "Fue por Sandro."- finalmente respondió Fernando.

\- "¿Quién?"

\- "Nuestro... nuestro hermanito. Él se quedó solo cuando nos atacaron, le dijo a mamá que podía sobrevivir el número de días que hacían las patitas mías y de Helena, y de mamá y de bebé Diego, que iba a estar esperando por mamá."- hipó asustado el niño- "Y mamá dijo que ya esos días pasaron y... y que tenía que ir por él."- Fernando tembló entonces y alzó el hociquito hacia el adulto presente- "Yo escuché a mamá decir que iba a pedirte ayuda, papá Diego ¿Le dijiste que no?"

El tigre sintió como si le hubiesen dado directo en la boca del estómago.

\- "Nunca. Me escuchas bien Fernando ¡Nunca!"- dijo más para si mismo que para los niños. Tenía que serenarse- "No... no me pidió ayuda, sucedieron cosas... cosas de adultos. Cosas sin sentido."- se dijo a si mismo y se culpó por no haber reaccionado más rápidamente- "Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos."- dijo entonces dispuesto a solucionar aquel enredo- "Voy a ir detrás de su madre y lo voy a traer de las orejas si es necesario... y también traeré a Sandro."- prometió aún consciente de que era probable de que el cachorro ya no estuviese con vida luego de más de dos semanas en soledad, pero lo decía bastante en serio- "Así que díganme exactamente a donde tengo que ir y háganlo rápido porque cada segundo cuenta."

Y así lo hicieron los niños, con explicaciones visuales de Helena y todo aquello en lo que pudo contribuir Fernando, Diego se hizo una buena idea de a dónde dirigirse. Luego de aquello llevó a los niños con premura hacia donde Manny y Ellie y tras explicar las cosas a la volada salió a la carrera detrás de Daniel.

Y no iba a volver sin su pareja, eso lo daba por sentado.

**Fin del quinto capítulo**

**Notas de la autora**

Ok... las cosas se pusieron color hormiga para el dientes de sable al final ¿verdad?. Que puedo decir, me encanta. En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo al leerlo tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo y queda en el próximo capítulo el desenlace de este pequeño fic.

Gracias una vez más a todos aquellos lectores que continúan conmigo a pesar de haber dejado este fic botado por tantos meses. Sin duda alguna el saberlos leyendo este trabajo me hace un gato muy feliz y con una sonrisa de Chesire Cat que nadie me quita del rostro.

Miles de beshos y apapachos felinos para todos ustedes.

chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
~.~.~.~.~.~

 

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Título: El aroma correcto**

**Autor: Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana y alumna de Hufflepuf en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía, Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de películas de Ice Age son propiedad exclusiva de Blue Sky Studios y 20th Century Fox. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión.

 **Advertencias:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico (en este caso más bien seria tigre-tigre xD, por lo que también es medio zoofílico); si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan. Incluye las películas de la primera a la tercera.

 **Advertencia para el capítulo:** Contenido sexual explícito, si este tipo de lectura te ofende por favor no sigas. Si lo haces es bajo tu propio riesgo.

Y ahora al fic, enjoy the chapter.

**Capítulo VI**

Daniel corría a toda prisa y sin descanso, sin importarle el aire que faltaba o la herida que punzaba y amenazaba con volver a abrirse; en lo único en que podía pensar era en su pequeño Sandro, suplicando por su bienestar, implorando por encontrarlo vivo... acelerando el paso aún más.

Los recuerdos del día en que encontró a los cachorros poblaron su mente mientras el paisaje cambiaba rápidamente frente a él.

La noche anterior había sido absolutamente fría y la depresión de su último cachorro perdido solo había empeorado su ánimo, Ya no daba más, solo quedaba rendirse, solo y sin familia alrededor, jamás se había sentido tan miserable. Lo mejor era volver con su vieja manada de antílopes, por lo menos podría sentirse acompañado.

Y fue así que la media mañana lo encontró, desganado y miserable, buscando puñados de hierba para mordisquear y tal vez algún insecto para llevar al estómago pues no tenía ganas de pescar; cuando escuchó un ruido y al levantar la cabeza lo recibió la carita asustada de un cachorrito de pelaje rojizo, una carita marcada.

El cachorrito exhaló una exclamación de sorpresa y procedió a desaparecer raudo entre los arbustos.

Daniel torció la nariz confundido, preguntándose si aquello había sido una alucinación o no, pero el aroma a cachorro ya estaba en su nariz y sus patas se movieron antes de siquiera notarlo y por supuesto habiendo sido criado entre rápidos antílopes siempre dispuestos a esconderse entre la maleza, no tardó mucho en dar con el rastro del esquivo cachorro, el cual esta vez no corrió a esconderse de nuevo sino que comenzó a retroceder lentamente y en lugar de mantener la vista fija en Daniel, a veces daba vistazos rápidos a algún punto tras el adulto. Daniel inclinó un poco la cabeza en un gesto confundido; claro que el ruido detrás suyo que denotaba la presencia de otro ser le dio una pista.

¿Había acaso caído en una trampa?

Igual volteó, la curiosidad pudo más y la expresión de terror del chiquillo le hizo dudar que fuese una trampa.

Fue bueno el haber ignorado al niño que, temblando, comenzó a tratar de detenerlo por sus patas traseras o nunca hubiese notado a la cachorra que, igualmente aterrada, lo miraba echada en el suelo, tratando de arrastrarse lo más lejos posible del adulto. Respiró hondo.

\- "Hola..."- saludó entonces con una sonrisa tentativa en los labios.

El cachorro macho trató de apartarlo aún con más fuerza, la hembrita temblaba sin control. Daniel suspiró y se acercó con cautela, entonces notó la herida ya no tan fresca que adornaba la parte baja del cuerpo de la cachorra. La habían dejado casi paralítica a propósito, las marcas de garras de un tigre dientes de sable adulto eran lo suficientemente notorias como para determinar eso.

Esos niños habían sido rechazados entonces, probablemente un macho nuevo y más fuerte había tomado la posición alfa de la manada y se había deshecho de los cachorros del macho anterior. Daniel suspiró.

Dio un nuevo paso al frente dispuesto a tratar de entablar una conversación con los cachorros, pero las expresiones cada vez más aterrorizadas en los rostros de estos le dijeron que iba a ser un esfuerzo en vano. Un nuevo suspiro, una decisión rápida e ignorando por completo al macho se acercó hasta la hembrita, la tomó por el cogote y dando media vuelta se alejó con la niña en el hocico. Notó con satisfacción al machito siguiéndolo un momento después, así que apuró el paso pues el lugar donde había pasado la noche anterior era ideal para descansar.

Luego de limpiar a la cachorra y convencerla a ella y al niño de que no, no les iba a hacer daño, luego de darles nombres nuevos porque no recordaban los suyos, luego de conseguirles unos pequeños pescados que devoraron con desesperación; Daniel por fin se sintió útil, por fin sintió que había encontrado un sentido para su vida.

Y luego vino Fernando y después el pequeño Diego.

Así que, ¿Cómo abandonar a su primer cachorro? ¿Cómo, cuando aún tenía forjado en su memoria el momento en el que fueron atacados por aquellos dos carnívoros sin escrúpulos y su pequeño Sandro le dio la oportunidad de poner al resto a salvo?.

\- "Cuando estuve solo con Helena pude protegernos tantos días como patitas tenemos entre los dos."- había dicho el niño en un susurró, recordándole a Daniel que el niño ya antes había dejado implícito que habían pasado un total de 8 días entre el momento que fueron abandonados por su anterior manada y el momento en que Daniel los había encontrado- "Si estoy yo solo, podré aguantar el doble."- y había esbozado una sonrisa que intentaba parecer avalentonada, sobre todo porque sabía que mamá Daniel estaba herido y algo tenía que hacer para ayudar. Entonces prometió estar a salvo y no moverse de aquel territorio hasta que el tigre adulto pudiese ir a buscarlo; que mientras tanto desviaría la atención para permitir a los demás escapar.

Con el corazón en la boca, Daniel había tenido que acceder, jurando volver por él antes, de ser posible. Vio al cachorro correr en la dirección contraria, esconderse en unos matorrales, hacer ruido para llamar la atención de los depredadores y salir disparado alejándose lo más que se podía.

Lo que pasó después había sido casi un milagro, aunque al inicio Daniel no lo hubiese tomado así. Ahora era tiempo de cumplir con su promesa.

Para cuando llegó al lugar donde habían sido originalmente emboscados, el aire le faltaba, la herida ya cicatrizada aún le dolía y apenas e iba a poder dar otro paso, pero la voluntad siempre puede más que el cuerpo en ciertos casos y aquel era uno de esos casos.

Comenzó a olfatear de manera desesperada, tenía que encontrar el rastro de Sandro, tenía que encontrar a su cachorro y lo iba a hacer.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Diego no podía creerse la distancia que Daniel había recorrido, y eso que aún no lo alcanzaba.

\- "Vaya que es rápido el condenado..."- comentó para sí mismo mientras relocalizaba el rastro del tigre más joven. Por lo menos no había rastros de sangre, así que la herida había sanado satisfactoriamente... pero esos tropezones que denotaban cada vez más seguido las huellas en la tierra no le gustaban nada.

Diego por fin consiguió el rastro de nuevo y sin tardar un segundo más corrió lo más que pudo mientras maldecía de nuevo ¡El niño debió de pedir su ayuda por un demonio! se dijo a sí mismo una vez más, consciente de que si no lo hizo fue justamente porque lo vio... ¿qué significaba toda esta rabia por verlo con Rosaura junto a él? porque no fue él sino la hembra quien había hecho el acercamiento, pero de alguna manera el resultado lo alegraba y enojaba a partes iguales.

¿Celos?

Oh... ¡Ellos iban a hablar definitivamente del tema! Eso ni dudarlo, pero primero tenía que hacerse del joven tigre de nuevo para cumplir dicho cometido.

Daniel había dado un salto de un punto a otro justo donde estaba, Diego saltó y reencontró el rastro... el chico había caído lastimosamente del otro lado, pero aún no había rastros de sangre. Gracias al cielo.

Volvió a retomar el camino a la carrera y cada vez más preocupado. Sabía a dónde se dirigía dicho camino: el territorio de los lobos sin manada. Un grupo de lobos expulsados de diferentes manadas por tener un comportamiento nada... lobuno, por así decirlo. Eran un grupo de seres sanguinarios, sin pizca de honor, sin compasión; más que lobos eran la reencarnación de Soto en piel de lobo. Y Daniel iba directo hacia su territorio.

\- "¿Cómo es que te metes en tantos problemas niño?"- preguntó a la nada en particular al parar un rato para tomar aire, tras lo cual retomó el camino ya sin seguir rastro alguno. Su destino estaba bastante claro.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Daniel se escondió todo lo que pudo entre los matorrales, sobre todo porque acababa de divisar a uno de los que atacaron su manada. El lobo caminaba con aire soberbio mientras terminaba de aplastar con los dientes la cabeza de un pequeño dodo. Daniel sintió un escalofrío al ver aquello, suplicando a la madre naturaleza que su cachorro no hubiese corrido la misma suerte. Negó tomando aire y decidió alejarse todo lo posible de aquel animal, su única prioridad era encontrar a su cachorro, fuese como fuese.

Comenzó a olfatear desesperado, debía de haberse escondido en algún lugar. Nadie era mejor que Sandro para encontrar escondites y Daniel sabía eso mejor que nadie; después de todo era él quien tenía que buscarlo cuando el travieso cachorrito decidía hacer una de sus jugarretas y luego esconderse hasta que las aguas se calmaran.

Pasaron los minutos y su desesperación fue en aumento haciéndole imaginar cada vez peores escenarios, cuando de pronto captó el rastro, el aroma de su pequeño. ¡Sandro!. No tardó nada en seguir el rastro lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible, haciendo que sus patas lo llevaran al extremo sureste del territorio de aquellos sujetos, bastante alejado de donde estos se encontraban en el momento. Entonces lo vio; primero un arbusto con un ligero movimiento, luego una patita de pelaje rojizo toda sucia, no dudó en correr lo más silencioso hasta aquel arbusto y tragando las lágrimas al ver a su niño tan flaquito, tan descuidado, cansado y en los huesos; le tapó el hocico con una pata para acallar el grito asustado que estaba seguro saldría de este y lo abrazó como si no hubiese mañana. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que acudieron por fin al tener a su niño de nuevo pelaje con pelaje, vivo y a salvo.

Por lo menos relativamente a salvo.

Lamió su carita marcada por las viejas huellas de las garras que alguna vez intentaron exterminarlo, esa carita que tanto amaba y sonrió con locura cuando escuchó al niño emitir un desfalleciente ¡Mamá Daniel! con apenas un hálito de voz.

\- "Tranquilo Sandro, todo está bien. Tus hermanos están bien... tenemos que salir de aquí ¿Crees poder lograrlo? Tal vez si esperamos hasta que anochezca."- pensó en voz alta, aunque no estaba tan seguro. Aunque ahora que el niño lo tenía al lado parecía estar perdiendo las fuerzas que lo mantuvieron vivo todos aquellos días.

El cachorro por su parte accedió cerrando los ojos con cansancio, estaba agotadísimo. Apenas y había encontrado que comer aquellos días, a veces algunos restos que los lobos dejaban atrás y no en condiciones muy frescas, a veces algún insecto como mamá Daniel solía hacerlo; apenas había dormido, apenas y había sobrevivido con el corazón latiéndole en todo momento a mil por hora. Pero ahora que mamá estaba con él se sentía a salvo y sus ojitos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Sintió al adulto alzarlo del cogote pero no le importó, estaba a salvo. Solo un ratito y luego él y mamá podrían salir de allí.

Daniel simplemente se rindió, tendrían que quedarse agazapados hasta que el niño despertase, lo cual esperaba que fuese rápido. Era más fácil que el aroma de un pequeño cachorro pasase desapercibido a que el aroma de dos tigres lo hiciese. Ojala y los lobos no tengan la idea de patrullar por el extremo donde ellos se encontraban.

En todo caso había un río un tanto caudaloso que se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraban escondidos y con suerte podrían tomar algo de agua y refrescarse luego, justo antes de irse. Ojala y los otros depredadores no sintieran sed en las próximas horas.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- "Sandro... ¡Despierta!"- susurró bajito Daniel al cachorrito cuando el atardecer comenzó a dar sus primeros tintes oscuros en el cielo.

Suspiró aliviado al ver al niño responder abriendo los ojos y pronto lo instó a que se parase. Dio un vistazo al lugar por sobre su escondite y comenzó a caminar agachado con el niño bien pegado a su lado.

Por lo menos se sentía mejor luego del descanso, eso no podía negarlo. Ahora si por lo menos la dama fortuna les sonriese un poco y los dejase salir del lugar sin que nadie los viera...

\- "¡¿Quien anda allí?!"- escuchó entonces a alguien gruñir. Un lobo a todas luces y maldijo entre dientes.

Sintió al canino acercarse hacia donde se encontraban escondidos entre la maleza, notó a Sandro comenzar a temblar y casi desfallecer de los puros nervios y solo vio un camino a seguir en tales circunstancias.

\- "Sandro... corre de frente lo más rápido que puedas y no mires atrás ¿entendido?"

\- "Mamá..."- susurró el niño en completo terror.

\- "Es una orden."- trató de decir en su tono más serio y empujó al niño un poco para que le hiciera caso- "¡Ahora!"

Y dijo aquello justo cuando el enorme lobo se arrojaba contra él, haciendo al niño salir despavorido y poniendo al propio Daniel en guardia.

Era cierto que estaba más fuerte y recuperado, pero él mismo era consciente de que no era rival para el enorme lobo.

Sin embargo si Sandro lograba escapar, entonces todo habría valido la pena.

Sintió al animal atacar de frente su garganta lo cual solo empeoraba su situación, pero no iba a rendirse, iba a dar una soberana pelea a ese sujeto.

\- "¡Mamá Daniel!"- escuchó al niño volver a gritarle sin notar realmente donde se encontraba debido a que por el momento todo era una nube de mordiscos, zarpazos y polvo.

\- "¡Te dije que te fueras!"- logró decir sin embargo mientras le hacían tragar polvo de mala manera. No quería que el cachorro viese como iba a terminar aquello.

Porque la verdad era que no tenía ninguna alternativa de ganar. No creía poder lograrlo. Y no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.

Un rugido furioso se dejó escuchar y Daniel fue de pronto dejado sobre el suelo; no más mordidas, no más polvo; solo el calor familiar de su cachorro a su lado. Un cachorro que debería ya de estar lejos. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos un poco, para luego abrirlos por completo cuan grandes eran.

Diego estaba allí, frente a él, dándose de alma con el enorme lobo que hasta hacía unos momentos usaba a Daniel de saco de entrenamiento.

Diego entonces le dio una mordida en la oreja al lobo, se estiró y dio un salto utilizando las patas traseras para propinarle una fuerte lesión a su oponente cerca de los ojos. El lobo chilló de dolor, haciéndose bolita sobre su sitio por un momento, tiempo que Diego utilizó para chequear a Daniel y el asustado tigrecito y tras verlos conscientes gritó.

\- "¡Toma al niño y ve a casa! ¡Vete!"

A Daniel nadie tenía que repetírselo dos veces, se paró como pudo, tomó al cachorro el cogote y comenzó a correr con dirección al valle. Para su mala suerte, el camino les fue cerrado por otros lobos que llegaron al escuchar los aullidos de dolor del vigilante.

Daniel regresó sobre sus pasos, justo para ver a Diego volver a tirar al suelo al lobo, el cual esta vez cayó inconsciente.

Diego miró a Daniel con el ceño fruncido.

\- "¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!"- espetó alterado, más por la adrenalina que por el enojo en sí.

\- "Estamos rodeados de lobos ¡No hay donde escapar!"- fue la respuesta de Daniel, la voz reflejando todo el miedo que sentía.

Diego fijó su vista en el escenario tras Daniel y efectivamente una gran cantidad de lobos iban con dirección a ellos. Miró a los costados, detrás y suspiró de alivio.

\- "¡Vamos! Tenemos que pasar el río, luego podremos ir a casa."- apuró el paso pero Daniel más bien retrocedió negando, un escalofrío embargándolo por completo.

\- "¡Estás loco! No voy a poder ¡Y mucho menos Sandro! ¡Nos ahogaremos! ¡Es demasiada distancia de una orilla a la otra!"

\- "Solo es una pata tras la otra, acecha la presa, captura la presa... no es tan difícil."- trató de razonar Diego con el más joven, pero Daniel tan solo siguió negando. 

Y los lobos se seguían acercando.

No había tiempo para siquiera tratar de convencerlo de algo. Entonces era por las malas o por las malas.

Diego se acercó a Daniel y le arrebató el cachorro del hocico sin esfuerzo, tras lo cual comenzó a correr. Sabía que Daniel lo seguiría, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo haría. Y efectivamente pronto escuchaba al otro correr tras él mientras le reclamaba la devolución del niño.

Una vez más no lo pensó mucho antes de tirarse al caudaloso río con el espantado niño bien sujeto del cogote. Esperó a que Daniel se tirara detrás de él y no tuvo que esperar demasiado, así que tan solo llegó hasta donde éste había acuatizado y lo instó a utilizarlo de soporte, tras lo cual nadó lo más rápido que pudo con el peso muerto extra que eran los dos tigres inexperimentados en las artes del nado.

Aún así logró llegar a la otra orilla antes de que siquiera el primer lobo lograse llegar al agua.

No había tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

Volvió a tomar al niño que se aferraba al suelo y trataba de botar el agua tragada como fuera y se paró.

\- "Corre, corre..."- dijo con la respiración entrecortada y la huída fue retomada en un instante.

Diego sabía perfectamente que iban a demorar toda la noche para rodear el rio hasta el punto donde era seguro pasar y de allí toda la mañana para volver al valle, pero no le importaba. Si tenían que caminar lo harían, lo importante era que todos estaban a salvo.

Sin embargo, cuando las horas pasaron, la noche cayó y el cachorro terminó por dormirse exhausto de tantos nervios, cuando Daniel comenzó a trastabillar una y otra vez y Diego, con la adrenalina ya bajo control, sentía cada vez más el peso de necesitar aclarar las cosas con el otro macho; fue definitivamente un aviso de que era hora de parar la marcha y buscar un refugio para pasar la noche.

Y así se hizo. Pronto una cueva fue localizada y los tres exhaustos tigres se metieron en ella. De suerte estaba vacía.

El niño fue dejado a un extremo de la cueva, en un rincón seguro donde sería difícilmente visto en caso algo pasara durante el tiempo de descanso, y una vez que Diego vio a Daniel parecer satisfecho con aquello, lo jaló hacia el lado contrario del lugar y lo miró muy serio.

\- "Ahora es tiempo de hablar niño, y me vas a escuchar."

Daniel se sentía demasiado cansado para pelear o incluso oponerse, así que simplemente se sentó de golpe en el suelo a manera de niño regañado y miró con ojos exhaustos a Diego.

\- "¿Y qué exactamente debo de escuchar?"

\- "Más respeto niño, que acabo de salvar tu cola de esos lobos."- espetó Diego comenzando a perder la paciencia, mientras las horas de preocupación por fin comenzaban a reclamarle y hacían mella en sus nervios.

Daniel aplastó las orejas ante el reclamo, sin embargo volteó el rostro con un aire a niño rebelde y contestó.

\- "No recuerdo haberte pedido tu ayuda."

Y era cierto, no la pidió y por eso se dio todo aquel problema, se recordó a si mismo Diego mientras los últimos resquicios de autocontrol se iban por el caño.

Un rugido y una tacleada tomaron a Daniel por sorpresa, no sabiendo ni como había terminado de esa manera en el suelo con Diego encima y de pronto un tanto asustado por la mirada que el otro le mandaba. Daniel tragó duro, Diego estaba molesto y como que él se lo había buscado. Aplastó de nuevo las orejas contra el cráneo.

En cuanto a Diego, toda razón abandonó por completo la mente del mayor momentos antes, Diego había estado molesto, muy pero muy molesto y por eso había arremetido así contra Daniel hasta tenerlo posicionado de lomo contra el suelo, pero al tenerlo tan cerca por fin, al estar en contacto con él, al sentir su calor... si, toda razón lo abandonó.

Diego olvidó por completo todo excepto el calor y el aroma que provenían de Daniel y esa sensación que el pelaje del otro causaba sobre su cuerpo. No pudo ni quiso evitar hundir el hocico en el cuello del otro, disfrutando la ola de feromonas que se extendía cuanto más frotaba el borde del hocico contra aquel punto exacto en el cuello, no pudo evitar comenzar a ronronear y juntar un poco más su cuerpo al tigre joven.

\- "Que... ¿qué haces?"- preguntó entonces Daniel con la voz por completo cortada, sin embargo ni eso sacó a Diego de su trance.

\- "Hueles tan bien... solo tú, solamente tú."- ronroneó mientras daba una larga lamida del cuello a la oreja y apretaba aún más a Daniel contra el suelo.

\- "¡Diego!"- exhaló Daniel en un gemido sin poder evitarlo y el mencionado por fin sacó el rostro de aquel recoveco en el cuello del más joven tan solo para mirar de frente a Daniel a los ojos.

\- "No es a ella a quien elegí niño, no es ella ni nadie más ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Eres tú, te elegí a ti."- le dijo con seriedad y lujuria en la mirada y Daniel no pudo evitar temblar de pies a cabeza ante aquellas palabras.

\- "Pero... soy un macho..."

\- "Lo sé."- casi rugió Diego con deseo mal contenido, tratando de demostrar así al chico que el que ambos fuesen machos no era malo para Diego, en lo absoluto.

Y solo para dejar en claro su posición liberó de su peso al chico pero no con la intención de dejarlo así mucho tiempo, sino para poder hundir sus dientes en el pelaje suave de su vientre y lamer goloso el camino que lo llevaba más al sur, justo a donde Daniel mostraba ya una evidente erección.

\- "Mío"- repetía casi como una letanía mientras devoraba a besos y lamidas la piel del vientre del otro tigre y Daniel no pudo más que sentirse suyo, sabiendo que sin importar que, no iba a ser capaz de resistirse a Diego en lo absoluto, aunque lo intentase.

Y cuando por fin Diego llegó a su miembro, cuando lo lamió y lleno de atenciones fue cuando Daniel terminó de perder la razón también.

Diego pronto era amo y señor de todo el ser de Daniel, lo llevaba al borde de la locura, lo adoraba con dulces cariños, lo castigaba con caricias atrevidas. Y cuando llegó a su cola, cuando lo hizo voltearse y brindo mil y un atenciones al área que cubría su cola, Daniel tan solo recordaría más tarde que Diego lo había hecho ver estrellas y mil colores. Nunca pensó en sentir algo como lo que sintió.

Pero fue cuando por fin el cuerpo de Daniel estaba dilatado y listo para Diego que el tigre mayor por fin tomó por completo posesión de lo que ya era suyo. Daniel gimió, gruñó y como pudo aguantó las primeras arremetidas, antes de unirse al rítmico vaivén que se formó entre ambos cuerpos.

Fueron unos siete minutos de gloria sin duda alguna para Diego, siete minutos que esperaba volver a repetir pero no en ese momento. Se sentía cansado y casi podía ver a Daniel perdiendo el control bajo su cuerpo.

Se acomodó como pudo sobre este, con una pata posesiva sobre el otro tigre y sintiéndose muy satisfecho. De pronto todo en el mundo estaba bien.

~.~.~ Unas cuantas horas después ~.~.~

Diego despertó entrada ya la mañana y con aquello tibio a su costado. Al abrir los ojos sonrió mientras recordaba cada segundo de lo vivido la noche anterior, una situación que sin duda pensaba repetir muchas veces en el futuro.

 _*Daniel es un macho*_ \- se recordó y sonrió- _*No necesita estar en celo para estar caliente... de eso me encargo yo.*_ \- pensó con lujuria.

Le dio una lamida cariñosa en la mejilla antes de ir a chequear al olvidado cachorrito y volvió a sonreír para si mismo al verlo dormir pancita arriba, todo despatarrado y completamente ajeno a lo que había sucedido entre los adultos unas horas atrás. Ese cachorrito había estado muerto para el mundo desde antes de llegar a la cueva y no reviviría hasta que hubiese dormido todas las horas que le faltaba recuperar.

Hmm... Iba a tener que cargarlo entonces, pues dudaba que Daniel tuviese las fuerzas para hacerlo... no que lo fuese a dejar tampoco.

\- "Ni modo, me toca hacerlo... soy el macho alfa de esta manada después de todo."- se dijo a sí mismo con un sentimiento de llenura total. Él era el macho alfa y Daniel era su pareja; y quien dijese lo contrario iba a probar que tan fuerte era su mordida.

Se aseguró de que el niño estuviese cómodo y volvió donde estaba Daniel. Por un lado tenía que ir a conseguir el desayuno, pero dudaba mucho que Daniel o el cachorro fuesen a levantarse pronto a comer y aunque tenía que ser más consecuente con los nervios del resto y levantar a ese par para comer y volver al valle, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. De lo único que tenía ganas era de acostarse junto a Daniel, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo... de lamerlo de hocico a cola...

Ese no parecía un plan malo en lo absoluto.

Se tiró junto a Daniel y con algo de pereza y mucho de lujuria comenzó a lamerle el cuello, un poco más cada vez. El chico comenzó a despertar de a pocos ante las atenciones no solicitadas, lo cual solo hizo a Diego sonreír un poco más.

Hmmm... se lo iba a comer a besos con todo y ese ceño que comenzaba a fruncirse. Ya luego se preocuparía por el desayuno y el largo regreso a casa, por ahora solo se ocuparía del viaje hacia el sur de Daniel una vez más.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Efectivamente el viaje de vuelta al valle se le hizo eterno a los tres tigres, sobre todo a Diego que no veía la hora de volver a casa a constatar que SU manada estuviese completa y a salvo y de paso luego dejarle los niños a Manny para pasar algo más de tiempo con SU Daniel. Aunque no se daba muchas esperanzas de que Manny le aceptase eso, pero nada perdía con intentar.

Daniel había insistido en cargar un tramo del viaje a Sandro, incluso con la ligera cojera y la evidente molestia del tercio inferior de su cuerpo. Lo bueno fue que pronto el niño insistió en caminar por sí mismo, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente despierto para ello; luego de ello el paso se hizo más ligero y para la tarde por fin divisaban el valle y a sus habitantes.

Por supuesto el trío fue pronto rodeado por rostros preocupados y por los reclamos de un vociferante mamut macho que más que nada había quedado muy nervioso al no haber estado enterado de primera mano de lo que sucedía por parte de Diego, pero es que Manny tenía que entender que el tiempo apremiaba y no había habido momento para nada más.

Sandro lloró de emoción al ver a sus hermanos y pronto los cachorritos eran una bolita de pelos muy emocionada, Daniel miró todo con el rostro tranquilo y el alma alegre y ligera. Diego se sintió más pleno de lo que nunca creyó poder llegar a sentirse.

Y en general, luego de mucha alharaca, abrazos de Sid y un par de miradas de parte de Manny que le dijeron a Diego que al mamut no se le había escapado una sola cosa de lo que había sucedido entre los dos tigres adultos, cada quien se fue a descansar a su respectiva cueva.

Y no, Manny no le había aceptado a Diego el cuidar a los niños esa noche. Y siendo sinceros, la verdad era que al tenerlos a todos reunidos, a Diego tampoco se le había antojado mucho la idea de estar alejado de su bastante bien ganada familia nueva.

Los niños cenaron y hablaron mucho, Sandro se sorprendió muchísimo de los avances de Diego Junior y de los logros de pesca de Fernando y fastidió a Helena un buen rato antes de caer, al igual que el resto de los cachorros, exhausto por los acontecimientos dados.

\- "Quisieras... ¿Quisieras dormir conmigo y los niños? Para... mantener el calor, nada más."- preguntó un bastante nervioso Daniel varias horas después de que los niños se durmiesen, horas en las cuales había tenido la atenta y embelesada mirada del otro tigre sobre él.

Diego no dijo nada, solo sonrió y se levantó acomodándose junto a quien ahora era su pareja, hundiendo el rostro en el pelaje de este luego de asegurar el estar posicionado de frente a la entrada de la cueva en caso de cualquier inconveniente.

A Daniel le tomó un tiempo dormirse, Diego reconoció aquello porque la respiración no se le normalizó al otro tigre hasta bien entrada la noche; pero una vez que esto sucedió por fin al mayor se le contagiaron la serenidad y acompasamiento en la respiración de quien se había robado su corazón y lentamente lo siguió a un sueño tranquilo esa noche.

Pero más que lo acompasado de la respiración de Daniel o los sonidos de los niños al dormir y soñar con juegos, calor de hogar y bienestar, era el aroma que desprendían en conjunto todos ellos, ese aroma que se le antojaba dulce y cálido, juguetón y calmado. Ese aroma que no era uno o dos o tres, sino todos los que estaban en esa cueva al mismo tiempo, ese aroma que en poco tiempo se le había hecho imprescindible para vivir.

Era el aroma que tanto había necesitado y buscado y que por fin estaba a su lado y a la que iba a defender aún a costa de su vida, su cordura y todo su ser.

Era el aroma correcto para envolverlo. Era el aroma de su propia manada, su familia.

 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora**

A todos los maravillosos lectores que han seguido los espaciados capítulos de este fic ¡Muchas gracias por su compañía! Por haber estado allí conmigo capítulo a capítulo, haciendo de este fic una aventura en todo sentido. Es cierto que no es lo usual para mí el hacer fics sobre animales, pero creo que no me salió tan mal ¿cierto?. La verdad no me imaginé tanta acogida y de manera tan calurosa, sobre todo porque por allí alguna que otra persona me tildó de estar más desequilibrada de lo normal por hacer un fic con personajes no humanos. Qué bueno que estoy tan desequilibrada en ese caso.

Y ahora que llegamos al final, allí están todos tan felices como se puede estar en vidas no perfectas pero si bien recibidas, como sucede en el día a día de cada uno de nosotros.

Así que nada, tan solo despedirme de este relato, decirles ¡Nos vemos en otros fics! y abrazar a cada uno de ustedes que, una vez más, son uno de los principales motivos que tengo para seguir escribiendo.

De parte de Manny, Diego, Sid y toda la manada: Gracias.

Y si han leído hasta aquí... pues sigan leyendo más abajo, que hay una sorpresa para quienes leen las notas de autor. Muy al estilo de las películas Marvel de las que soy fanática.

Miles de beshos y apapachos felinos para todos ustedes.

Lady chibineko chan

(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 

 

 

**Epilogo**

Diego caminaba orgulloso con la presa que había conseguido, esta vez algo un poco más contundente que pescado puesto que con tantos cachorros que alimentar, carne era lo necesario. Además de todo el orgullo le salía doble, ya que Fernando se estaba convirtiendo en un muy buen elemento para cazar, al igual que Sandro que a pesar de lo travieso era un excelente estratega. 

Ahora bien, si tan solo no se juntase tanto con Eddie y Crash, tal vez pudiese encaminarlo un poco más pero es que esos tres hicieron click de inmediato y tan solo un minuto después de verlo al día siguiente de llegar, ambas zarigüeyas lo rodearon y lo inspeccionaron, Crash sonrió pícaramente al ver las marcas en el rostro del cachorrito y con travesura preguntó:

\- "¿Que le pasó a tu cara, chico cicatriz?"

El chico, ahora más despierto luego de una noche completa de sueño, miró a la zarigüeya con poco interés y sin siquiera inmutarse respondió.

\- "Me dieron un zarpazo ¿Que le pasó a la tuya?"- preguntó a su vez entonces.

Crash miró confundido al cachorro.

\- "Nada."- respondió entonces la zarigüeya. Sandro sonrió travieso.

\- "Entonces lo tuyo es peor."- respondió el tigrecito.

Eddie se partió de la risa al costado de su hermano y Crash, tomando de buena manera el haber caído en su propia broma, sonrió también.

\- "Nada mal mocoso, nada mal. Eres de los nuestros. Yo soy Crash y el tarado aquí es Eddie."

Poco después Sandro se unía oficialmente al dúo terrible, ahora trío pesadilla, bajo el sobrenombre de Scar.

Y eso no fue lo único que cambió por el valle y más específicamente dentro de la manada.

En una de las ocasiones en las que Ellie, Sid y Daniel salieron a buscar alimento 'verde' junto a las niñas, el grupo se topó con dos individuos bastante singulares.

Su nombre era Amapola y era una perezosa gigante al igual que Sid, y al igual que éste parecía haber llegado tarde a la repartición de sentido común por lo que tras conocerla y tratarla un tiempo tanto Manny como Diego se preguntaron seriamente ¿Cómo le hizo Amapola para sobrevivir con su hija tanto tiempo y sin ayuda?. Porque si, Amapola tenía una pequeña cría consigo, más o menos de la edad de las niñas y que respondía al nombre de Delfina. ¿De dónde sacó la hembra un nombre tan raro? Ni idea, pero a ella le gustaba y a Sid le encantó.

Para ser sinceros, le gustó absolutamente todo de Amapola, a quien no le incomodó ser llamada Amapolita, para luego pasar a Polita para finalmente quedarse en Polly. Cosas de Sid, quien también la cambió el nombre a la niña hasta que esta pasó de Delfina a Elfy, una pequeñita tan despistada y torpe como lo eran Sid y Polly, pero absolutamente adorable.

En fin, Amapola, quien andaba errante por la vida, se topó con el grupo y Sid se dio un trastabillón con sus propias patas que casi se parte la cabeza allí mismo. Le sonrió apenado a la simpática perezosa y esta, increíblemente, le devolvió la sonrisa muy al estilo Sid. El grupo en general se sentó a hablar con Amapola mientras ésta le daba unas hojas de comer a su pequeña sin parecer en absoluto incómoda por el aroma de Sid, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

El hecho de que Amapola hubiese perdido en parte el sentido del olfato de niña resultó ser el único motivo lógico para tal suceso.

Como sea, el encuentro terminó en la adición de Amapola y Delfina a la cada vez más extensa manada, los votos de Manny y Diego en el suceso aparentemente no tenían valor alguno. Los dos machos simplemente aceptaron que el índice de accidentes en su territorio iba a subir de manera alarmante; Manny ya estaba planeando estrategias de contención de daños a gran escala.

Lo gracioso fue que la atracción entre Sid y Polly fue inmediata, todos la notaron... excepto Sid y Polly. Y no porque alguno de ellos se estuviese haciendo el difícil o tuviese problema con dicha atracción o algo parecido, era que ambos estaban tan embelesados en observar al otro que no se dieron cuenta de que el siguiente paso lógico era tratar de estar juntos.

Manny estrelló la trompa contra su frente cuando Sid le dio aquella contestación y fue de lo más feliz a preguntarle a Polly si quería ser su novia y Polly le dijo que sí. Elfy preguntó muy confundida.

\- "¿Que papá Sid no era ya el novio de mamá? ¿No eras ya mi papá?."

Sid y Polly se miraron confundidos pero pronto sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros.

\- "Supongo que sí."- respondió Sid medio soñador- "Si ya fui madre, no creo que sea tan difícil ser padre."- luego se volteó hacia donde todo el resto de la manada los miraba y blandiendo los brazos feliz, exclamó- "¡Ey chicos! ¡Soy papá!"

Esta vez no fue solo Manny quien estrelló el rostro contra la trompa o la pata... o contra el suelo... o el árbol más cercano.

"Solo queda tener paciencia."- dijo Diego entre divertido y exasperado.

El resto solo asintió.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso.

Morita, Helena y Elfy formaron un grupo inseparable, siendo comparadas por muchos en el valle con el trío que formaban Manny, Diego y Sid. El pequeño Diego comenzó a caminar muy pronto, y luego de eso y gracias a lo fastidioso que se había vuelto Diego papá con la cola de su pareja, el chiquillo pronto estaba cazándole colitas a todo el mundo. Y teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que era; eso representaba una mordidita o un zarpazo cariñoso imperdible para quien se topara en su camino.

Y cuando digo rápido quiero decir que si se emocionaba e iba corriendo hacia algo o alguien, no se le veía ni el polvo. Diego mayor ya estaba planeando como sacarle partido a esa velocidad una vez que el niño estuviese listo para aprender a cazar; y porque no, de paso hinchaba el pecho de orgullo cada vez que alguien mencionaba aquello.

Un par de años pasaron y los cachorros crecieron cada vez más, desarrollando nuevas habilidades, mostrando dulces y férreas cualidades cada cual a su manera.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando y la manada siguió creciendo. Esta vez bajo la forma de un nuevo cachorro rechazado que Daniel encontró. El pobre niño había recibido un profundo zarpazo a la altura de la garganta y estaba cubierto en su propia sangre. La vieja Darma fue convocada de manera urgente para atender al pequeño quien en medio de su inconsciencia ni siquiera sintió los pormenores del proceso. Claro que cuando despertó casi 4 días después, otro fue el cantar.

Tardaron en tranquilizarlo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeado de extraños, aún más cuando se percató de que ya no podía hablar. Esa laceración lo había dejado sin habla y muy asustado y deprimido. Fue Diego mayor quien decidió darle el nombre de Alejandro y fue a Fernando a quien terminó pegándose el nuevo cachorrito como una lapa. Tuvo su recompensa.

Unas semanas después de hallarlo, en algún momento en el que los dos jóvenes machitos se encontraban a orillas de río donde Fernando le enseñaba a pescar a Alejandro, éste último vio un pez moverse cerca de la pata derecha de Fernando y olvidando su mudez movió los labios indicando aquello. Fernando reaccionó de inmediato y atrapó la presa, la llevo a la orilla junto a mamá Daniel y le agradeció a un de pronto sorprendido Alejandro.

\- "¿Qué es lo que murmuras, Nando?"- preguntó cariñosamente Daniel al recibir la presea de su cachorro y ver el rostro del nuevo pequeño.

\- "Agradezco a Alejandro su ayuda, mamá. No me di cuenta del que nadaba cerca hasta que él me lo dijo."

\- "¿Alejandro te habló?."- preguntó sorprendido el macho adulto. Y no fue el único.

El pequeño tigrecito movió los labios rápidamente, cosa que no había hecho desde que llegó y lo tranquilizaron y Fernando dirigió su atención hacia éste alzando una ceja inquisitiva. Daniel miraba todo bastante extrañado, él no había escuchado nada.

\- "Por supuesto que puedo escucharte ¿Por qué no podría? Hablas bastante claro."- inquirió Fernando y dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir pescando, pero no pudo porque de pronto tenía un emocionado tigrecito sobre él, saltoneando y llenándolo de juguetones abrazos y caricias fraternales con la cabeza. Pronto los dos niños estaban retozando y jugando ajenos a todo lo demás. Daniel no pudo salir de su asombro.

Cuando los demás adultos se enteraron, el resultado fue bastante similar. Eso no quitó que Alejandro prácticamente se volviese la sombra de un Fernando que de vez en vez respondía a ninguna pregunta, haciendo a los dos pequeños machos compartir de esa manera una especie de lenguaje secreto y sonrisas traviesas, porque a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle la ceguera de uno ni la mudez del otro, era como si no existieran, no entre ellos. Eran un dúo singular.

Y el tiempo siguió pasando.

Y sucedió algo extraño. La familia de Sid apareció y reconocieron a Amapola. Ella había sido cortejada de muy jovencita por un primo de Sid, presumiblemente el padre biológico de Delfina y sus padres y su hermano no tardaron en restregarle en la cara al macho el hecho de que se estaba haciendo de las sobras de su primo.

Fue la primera vez que alguien en el valle o incluso dentro de la manada viese a Sid tan enojado, y él que había recibido a sus padres, hermano y abuela con más cariño del que merecían en opinión de Manny y Diego, fue quien les pidió que se fuesen incluso antes de que éstos pudiesen efectuar la graciosa retirada.

El resultado fue el incremento poblacional del valle al quedarse la abuela detrás. Sid la abrazó y la presentó ante Polly, quien también la recibió con gran calidez. Ella miró a la chica y le brindó una desdentada sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la panza con cariño.

\- "Siempre quise bisnietos... ahora tengo una preciosa bisnieta y otro viene en camino."

Sid y Polly se miraron sorprendidos, ella ni siquiera se había percatado. Ambos se abrazaron emocionados, luego abrazaron a la abuela e incluyeron a Elfy en el abrazo. Pronto las felicitaciones del resto llegaron en cadena. Ese día había resultado ser uno de los más felices en la vida de Sid hasta el momento y muchos más, al parecer, estaban por llegar.

Lo que si no pudo ser anticipado por nadie fue la repentina amistad entre la abuela y la vieja Darma... ese par de viejitas pronto hacían de las suyas por aquí y por allá sin que nadie pudiese decir nada al respecto. Manny huía cuasi espantado cada vez que se quedaba a solas con esas dos... si tan solo supiera quién era esa tal 'Preciosa' a quien las viejitas llamaban entre sonrisas de vez en vez.

Y una vez más el tiempo pasó.

Sid comenzaba a causar estragos en los nervios de todos con tanto cuidado que prodigaba sobre Polly, excepto por supuesto en la hembra en cuestión que parecía más bien estar encantada con el trato que nunca recibió durante su primer preñez. Manny trataba de ingeniárselas como líder principal de la desigual manada con cada vez menos resultados. Eddie, Crash y Scar tenían al valle de cabeza por un lado y la abuela y Darma por el otro; eso sin contar al pequeño Diego que andaba cazando colitas por aquí y por allá.

Y Diego, bueno Diego andaba muy feliz echado sobre su panza, disfrutando del sol de ese día de verano luego de una opípara comida con su familia horas antes. Los niños se habían ido, cada quien por su lado; incluso podía escuchar a Elfy y a Morita quejarse mientras Helena trataba de alejar a Diego Jr. de sus colas. No que por ello se fuese a levantar por supuesto, más bien al contrario rodó sobre su lomo panza arriba mientras pensaba como pedirle a Manny el favor de dejarle a los niños esa noche para disfrutar de su pareja.

\- "Mmm... Daniel."- dijo lentamente con los ojos cerrados mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo en medio de una serie de arrumacos y mordidas sexys con su joven macho. Pasado el tiempo, Diego se encontró con que luego de reclamarlo como suyo y que Daniel se hubiese hecho a la idea de que si, ellos eran pareja... el más joven dio un cambio increíble para con Diego. Y es que si apenas y mostraba un poco más de celoso con Diego en relación a otros animales que se les acercaran fuera de los miembros de la manada cuando estaban en público, en la intimidad era totalmente diferente: era fiero, era cariñoso, era tímido y a la vez demandante con el cariño que pedía a cambio de besos, lametazos y caricias, era completamente entregado y pasional. Era todo lo que Diego pudo desear y más de lo que siquiera pudo imaginar.

Era perfecto.

Y lo que quería esa noche era perfección sin duda alguna, en la peluda figura de Daniel.

\- "Dani..."- abrió la boca para volver a murmurar casi en un ronroneo.

Solo que no se esperó una contestación.

\- "Ahora no Diego."- vino de algún lugar sobre él la voz del joven macho, aunque parecía tener la boca llena de algo.

Abrió un ojo, no había nadie por encima de él. Abrió el otro y se levantó, dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Ni rastros del chico.

\- "Supongo que tendré que volver a felicitarte."- dijo entonces Manny apareciendo de la nada y dejando al tigre aún más confundido. Un momento, el aroma de Daniel... e iba hacia la cueva. Con razón no lo había divisado, se había metido rápido a la cueva familiar.

\- "¿Felicitarme por qué?"- preguntó Diego mirando hacia la cueva... ahora absolutamente curioso por saber que podría estar haciendo su chico.

\- "Por tu nueva paternidad, por supuesto."

Eso definitivamente hizo parar en seco al tigre, quien miró con ojos desorbitados al mamut y luego a la cueva, a la cual se dirigió raudo.

Y efectivamente allí estaba Daniel, con un bultito sobre la cama de hojas de Diego Jr. Un bultito tan pequeño como lo fue el niño antes mencionado al llegar. Daniel se había traído a un recién nacido abandonado. Diego se acercó lentamente hasta llegar al lado de Daniel y observó al bultito. Una hembrita, incluso más pequeña y frágil de lo que recordaba había sido Junior alguna vez.

\- "Vaya, es realmente pequeña."- comentó en voz baja mientras observaba al otro adulto asear a la cachorra.

Daniel paró un momento para observar a Diego.

\- "Si, lo es. Va a necesitar de mucho cuidado... ¿Te molesta?."

Diego miró a Daniel y luego a la niña, pensó que sus planes para la noche estaban arruinados y sonrió. No, no le molestaba para nada.

\- "¿Como le vas a poner?"- preguntó a su vez como respuesta. Daniel sonrió mientras volvía a la tarea de asear a la pequeña cachorra que ahora dormía pacíficamente.

Daniel negó suavemente.

\- "No lo sé, no me he parado a pensar tanto desde que la encontré tirada a un lado del camino. Es realmente tan pequeña, hasta me preocupó el lastimarla al alzarla."

\- "Eso es imposible, nadie es más delicado con los niños que tú... Micaela entonces."- dijo de pronto Diego cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

Daniel lo miró por un momento sorprendido, luego asintió con una débil sonrisa en los labios. Micaela fue el nombre de la madre de Diego, era su forma de decirle que sí, que cuando aseguraba que todo estaba bien era que lo estaba.

Un par de horas después, todos los miembros de la manada (tigres, mamuts, zarigüeyas y perezosos) estaban reunidos alrededor de la aún durmiente cachorrita, la cual ya había sido alimentada, aceptada y adorada de inmediato. Los machitos ya daban signos de protegerla a como de lugar, las hembritas de mimarla apenas les dieran la oportunidad. Junior trataba desesperadamente de hacerle entender a su nueva hermanita lo que era una colita y como atraparla y los adultos, sin mediar palabras, acordaron asegurar su supervivencia.

Esa era una manada, una familia. Un grupo de animales donde cada quien velaba por el bienestar de los demás.

Diego dió una mirada al grupo en general y supo que para él por fin todo estaba bien, porque al aspirar el aire en busca de un rastro lo que encontraba era el familiar aroma de bienestar y seguridad, de amor, amistad, sabiduría y juventud.

Porque al olfatear, lo que Diego hallaba era simplemente el aroma correcto.

Ahora si... **The End**

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ **

Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias.


End file.
